Warrior? Killer? Savior? Buffy Who?
by arealablover
Summary: Buffy discovers that being the slayer wasn't her only destiny...Sorry everyone i had to reload the whole story. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sniff.

Pairings: Buffy/ Draco

Summary: Buffy was raised by Angelus from an early age, but her past catches up with her.

Prologue

A frantic pounding made Regulus Black hurry to open his bedroom window. He had barely moved away before Selene Snape crawled through clutching a tiny bundle tightly. Her green eyes searched the room in a panic before relaxing a little. With her free arm she grabbed the rebel young death-eater's shoulder before staring into his soft brown eyes. Becoming more worried each second Regulus shifted under the stare of his childhood friend. "I Don't have much time. Demona is finally not breast feeding which means I am no longer needed. I don't want his hands on her. Please Regi, take her somewhere safe. Far away from here." Selene placed the pink bundle into the young man's arms. Nodding he tighten his hold on the tiny child. "Her full name is Demona Vipera Snape-Riddle. He named her to become his heir. She will be two months old tomorrow. Selene stared at her daughter's silver flecked green eyes. "Thank you." She gave a gentle kiss to Demona and another to her best friend. "I Love you both. Always know that." She whispered before apparting away.

"Kretcher?" Regulus whispered softly so not to disturb the sleeping child. A long ear, long limbed creature stepped out of the shadows in front of his beloved master. The old house elf seemed to know what his master was going to ask and why. He knew that since Regulus recovered the horcux that his life would surly be ending. Soon. "Kretcher, this child is very special to me, but she is in danger in the wizarding world. I won't be able to protect her. Not here. Please take her to a muggle orphanage in America. The father the better. Once you get her safely there you can come back ok. Watch over her. Watch her grow. Be her friend just as you were mine. Can you do that for me? And this is important you must not tell anyone about. Except her." Regulus smiled sadly at the teary eyed house elf. "Master Regulus so good to Kretcher. Yes Kretcher will do as Master Regulus asks." The aging elf held out his thin arms for the child. Regulus got to his feed and went to his writing table. He scribbled two letters, but sealed only one. "Give this to her on her 11th birthday. March 7." Taking the letters Kretcher disappeared, not knowing that it was the last time he would see he'd see his beloved master. Regulus was killed hours later by a fellow death-eater.

Enraged by the disappearance of his beloved daughter Lord Vordermort decided to attack the Potters sooner then planned to lead the hunt for her. As he pointed his wand at the toddler boy the Dark Lord couldn't help but think of his own daughter. Shaking the thoughts from him mind he tried to curse the young Harry Potter, only to have the spell backfire. The shell of the defeated Dark Lord left Gordic's Hollow thinking of his revenge on the young potter child and a way to bring his beloved Demona home.


	2. Chapter 1 Fourteen years later

Chapter one---------------FOURTEEN YEARS LATER---------

Time held no meaning for the lone figure left in the cemetery. Her red rimmed silver-flecked green eyes stared at the grave markers with guilt etched into her young features. Her waist long golden hair was pulled back into a single braid as a tribute to a fallen friend. She listened to the soft footsteps approaching. "I knew you would come." the deadness in her voice made the visitor pause. "Of course my dear." He replied coming along side her. "Death truly is my gift." the young girl whispered. The older man grabbed the girl's shoulders firmly, forcing her to look at him. Her dull eyes took in his purple billowing robes with starts and moons embroidered along the hems, up to his long grey beard, and piercing blue eyes that held less sparkle than usual. "This is not your fault. They each knew the risks." Dumbledore stated kindly, but firmly. Buffy knew the most of headstones that had been added over the years did, but some of them didn't. She stole another glance at the elderly wizard. "Come meet my family." She tugged Dumbledore's hand toward the back of the private cemetery. One by one she named them. Merrick. Jenny. Kendra. Faith. Oz. Cordilla. Dawn. Xander. Willow. Giles. Angelus. Jesse. And Even Buffy. Some names he recognized from her frequent letters some were complete strangers.

"Once Jenny and Dawn died I should've realized that to be friends was a death sentence for that person. Dawn had been only two years old. Giles was a mess after they died. His wife and child. I was only 11 when I found them. Some slayer I was, I couldn't even protect my own family. I met Jesse in L.A. I guess I was 9 or so. I mean I had only been just called a few days. He was the first one we laid here. He'd runaway from his family. He was only 16. Angelus and Merrick didn't like it. You know secret identify and all that. But I could relate to him. How alone he felt. He'd been my first human friend. I'd met Oz in Rome. Just before I Giles came into the picture. He was a werewolf, and a musician. We were working on finding a cure, but an apocalypse came. He died. Cordilla I met when I was 10. She was a seer. The "THREE" killed her two years later, in order to find me. We had considered her family. Merrick was my first watcher, for like two months before he was killed. A powerful Vampire by the name Lothos came looking to kill me. Merrick got himself killed to protect me. I killed Lothos and his follower. Burned down a high school gum in the process. I think he always felt a little guilty. I mean how would you feel to tell a nine year old that had been raised by a vampire that she was a new slayer. Did you know that I drowned when I was 11." Dumbledore remembered her mentioning it briefly in a letter. "Kendra was the slayer called after me. She traveled with us from Rome, Africa, Spain, then back to the states. Sunnydale, California. Home of the Hellmouth. She was killed by a Vampiress Drusilla, whom Angelus had driven insane and turned a more than a century ago. Dru and her boy-toy Spike wanted to open Acaltha. I killed them both but got sucked into the hell dimension. Giles and Angel pulled me out only days later, but it was so much longer than that for me. Then last year in New York I met the newest slayer, Faith. She was already 17 to my 14. So strong. We decided that we were needed in Sunnydale. Giles became the High School Librarian where two high school students that weren't blind to the weirdness of their hometown joined us. Willow and Xander. They were Faith's age but it was great to have friends. A vampire that worked for the Mayor killed Xander. Didn't drain him, just snapped his neck. We knew the Mayor was planning to become a full- fledged true demon. So three days ago we went to battle. Three days ago I turned 15. We found out that the last true demon was killed by a volcano, we had no choice but to improvise. We rigged the school to explode with him in it. Side by side we went to battle. Angelus, the soulless vampire that had raised me for the last 14 years. Giles, my watcher and father figure and friend. Faith, my sister and friend. Willow, my best friend, and myself the veteran slayer. 6 years of training, wandless magic lessons, potion classes, and fighting had come down to that day. None of us made it but we won. Instead of the pearly gates. Instead of joining my fallen friends I land in front of the oracles. They tell me I have to go back. I have to continue to fight. If I did, though, they will let Angelus into Heaven. So I came back. Albus I am 15. I have died. TWICE. I've buried all my loved ones, expect Kretcher. I have been the Slayer for 6 years. Stopped the world from ending countless times. Don't I deserve a break." Seeing the raw pain in the eyes of the unique teenage girl Dumbledore pulled her into his arms. The sharp chill of the late March wind whipped around as they both grieved for their losses. Just as the sun started to disappear, a small voice interrupted the duo. "Mistress? OH Mistress." A tiny body clutched at the young blonde. Sobs wracked the tiny frame as he continue to grab at her. Pulled from her remorse Buffy fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the crying house-elf. "Oh Mistress, Kretcher was so worried. Kretcher thought Mistress had died just like her muggle friends. Kretcher so happy Mistress is alive." Dumbledore, who had only seen the grumpy, half insane side of the house- elf was very confused. "Oh Kretcher. I've missed you to." The young slayer stood without letting loose to her dear friend. "I never imagined this. In all the years of our friendship you never said you knew a house-elf. Especially this house-elf." Dumbledore stated with his confusion showing. "I have known Kretcher my whole life. When my orphanage was attacked by vampires when I was six months old, and I was taken by Angelus. It was Kretcher that threatened to stake the vampire if he hurt me in anyway. Angelus told him that he felt a need to protect me. So Kretcher would check on me every few weeks. He is my best friend. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him. He told me of the wizarding world, long before I knew you. But he also told me how they viewed the Black family. One son dead, the other in prison. It was easier to keep that connection secret. The others knew him, but not where he came from, or what family he served."

Buffy felt into her back pocket, while balancing the still crying Kretcher. "I was suppose to give this to you, once I ever found myself completely alone." She handed over the sealed letter that Kreatcher had given to her on her 11th birthday. Attentively the headmaster read the hurried letter. "Oh my." he whispered before rereading it once more. Finally decided to read it out loud.

"Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,

I know that my time at Hogwarts wasn't a shining moment for me but I didn't know where else to go, or who to go to. If you are reading this than I am gone and there is a young girl in front of you. This child is the daughter of He-who-must-not-be-named and Selene Snape. Selene brought the child to me tonight because she fears not only for child's safety but her own. She knows that if they kill her there will be nothing to protect the child. So she came to me. But I also fear for my life. So I am sending her away from the wizarding world to grow up away from this evil. Away from her father. Her given name is Demona Vipera Snape- Riddle. I renamed her Buffy Summers. To giver her a clean slate. Enclosed is the key to her vault, 534. I opened it for her when I was named Godfather, and I have arranged that if anything were to happen to me all my fortune will fall to her. Please take good care of her. Kreatcher is watching over her for me too. If he is there tell him that his Master is pleased with him. Tell young Demona that I love her very much. Besides that is what godfathers are for.

Regulus Black"

Dumbledore couldn't make sense of the information he had been given. The young slayer he had known for years was the missing heir to the dark lord everyone had been searching for over a decade. Kretcher's sobbed became more pronounced again at the mention of his beloved late master. Albus glanced at his young friend who seemed full of surprises and secrets. "Well, my child, I would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts. To stay. Relax. Recoup. Who knows maybe by next semester you would like to enroll." This sobered Kretcher fast. The very thought of his beloved mistress so close all the times was very appealing. "Please say yes Mistress. OH Kreatcher love Mistress so close. Hogwarts grand place. Kretcher saw it." Buffy's lips twitched slightly at Kreatcher's antics. "The newest slayer called the oracles said is in Cleveland. I do deserve some unwind time. Yes, Albus. I will go to Hogwarts." Kreatcher jumped down gleefully. "Kreatcher can you go pack up the house and take my things to Hogwarts?" The elderly house-elf nodded esthetically before disappearing. "I have never seen him like that." Albus commented before pulling out a feather pen. "Portkey?" Buffy stated happily. She couldn't explain of how the sensation was completely invigorating to the young girl. "Yes my dear. While it will take Kreatcher a little while to get to Hogwarts, I figured we would make a detour. Remember when I mentioned the Order?" The confused slayer nodded slowly. "Well since you are relieved of you slayer responsibilities for the moment. I know you just faced a battle. I am not asking for you to starting fighting right away but will you consider joining?" Dumbledore waited on baited breath at the mere child pondering the question. "For the past 6 years I have studied potions, wandless magic, demon lore, fighting styles, hexes cures, and jinxes. I learned several languages, weapons. Any and everything that would help me live for another day. Merrick is the one that taught me that the world is worth saving. Any means necessary. I have been apart of the good fight long before I was called. But ever since my 9th birthday I always fought the bad guys alone. Sure usually had help but it always came down to me. Alone. This is my chance to keep fighting but not be alone. Yes I will join." Smiling the two disappeared with a pull at their navels.

Barley retaining her balance Buffy squinted around the dark, abandoned street. It was misting slightly. "Let me guess London?" Buffy joked pointing out the dreary weather. Dumbledore just chuckled before handing her a crinkled slip of paper. "read this." Giving the wizard a weird look, but not questioning it. "Grimmald Place Number 12." as the world hung in the air a townhouse began to appear. "Magic ,gotta love it." Buffy muttered. The headmaster silently handed her a deep-hooded black cloak, once again Buffy didn't question it as she pulled it on, hiding her face in shadow as Dumbledore lead her inside.


	3. Chapter 2 New People

Chapter 2: New people

They followed the commotion into the kitchen. Buffy just stared for a moment taking in the scene. There were twin red-headed boys were whispered quietly to one another, while a red headed woman, obviously their mother, was quickly making dinner. She had a bowl of potatoes peeling themselves. There was a bubblegum pink haired woman sitting with a group of four teenagers her own age. Two obviously related to the twins. The other girl had bushy light brown hair with the air of a book-know it all. The boy sitting beside her had messy black hair with green eyes hidden behind glasses. There were all laughing as the pink haired girl made her face change. In the far corner sat two older men. They both had a unkempt look towards them. Skinny, unruly hair, and wary eyes, but Buffy could sense only one was a werewolf. From the side door three others joined the group. A man with a oversized electric blue eyes and peg leg. He was silently listening to the other two talk about muggle findings in some of the raided homes. The taller man was a black gentleman with a deep British accent with a serious tone to his voice, while the other was another red-headed man but he couldn't seem to keep the excitement from his voice as he spoke of the muggle artifacts. It seemed Dumbledore seemed it was the time to announce his arrival. "Hello everyone." The man breezed into the room, commanding attention. "Albus, so glad you are here." The motherly figure smiled. Just then Kretcher walked in. muttering about mud bloods, muggle lovers and blood-traitors. Buffy believed him insane, not the same creature she had known her whole life. He seemed to sense her presence. He perked up a little. "MISTRESS!" He screamed. Causing everyone to stare at the cloaked figure leaning on the wall barley in the room, and until that point had remained completely unnoticed. Buffy locked eyes with her wizard friend that nodded, seemingly to say. 'cat's out of the bad now.' Smiling buffy removed her hood.

"Hi." She said tentatively never liked being the object of scrutiny. "Who are you?" The man with the enlarged eye spat. The young slayer was aware that everyone had unconsciously gathered closer. Dumbledore stood behind the young girl. "This is Buffy Summers. She has been my very good friend for many years. Buffy this is Alastor Moody, Molly and Auther Wealsey. Their children. Ronald,, or Ginny, Fred and George. Over there is Nyphodora Tonks, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Shaklebolt Kingsly and Remus Lupin. And lastly my dear We have Sirius Black." Buffy straighten her spine at the mention of Regulus's brother, but before anyone could comment a man with pale, sallow skin, and greasy black hair breezed in. "Sorry for my Tardiness." He didn't seem all that apologetic. It took the new comer a moment to feel the tension in the room and pinpoint the reason for it. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Buffy Summers." She shot back. "Buffy this is Severus Snape. Potions master at Hogwarts." Buffy nodded swiftly before once again her attention was captured by the long eared house elf. She didn't notice that the adults had clustered together to whisper about the tiny teenager.

"Albus, who is she?" Molly seemed concern over the appearance of the young girl. She noticed how very skinny, and tired the child seemed. The evidence of bruises still lingered on her cheeks. "She has such great power Albus." Mad-eye Moody added. "As you know that there is a myth of the vampire slayer. We always believed it was just a muggle fairytale. Something to make them feel better about the night. Well it turns out she isn't a myth, and many muggles don't even know the existence of the slayer. Buffy is such a creature. She is a most unusual girl. Her story isn't mine to tell, but I have known her for the past 6 years, when my good friend Rubert Giles was assigned to be her watcher. Nine year old Buffy is the youngest slayer in history. She had recently lost all of friends, and her watcher. I invited her to come stay at Hogwarts. Also to join the Order." Albus heard several gasps and different emotions flash across his friends faces. "She can't be the slayer. Its just a myth Albus. Even if she was, She's too tiny. Too young. What could she fight?" Sirius demanded softly. "Oh Albus, She's Ginny's age. What a life she must of lived?" The mother side of Molly came into the foreground. "I think she is the slayer." Tonks said easily while biting into a apple. All eyes turned towards the young Aurour. "Why do you say that Tonks?" Shaklebolt asked calmly. "Well I mean if I can feel the power rolling off her I'm sure you can too. Besides did you check out her eyes. You don't get eyes so filled with pain and horrors unless you have seen things. Harry's eyes look like sunshine and daisy's compared to hers." Tonks pointed out. One by one they seemed to accept the explanation.

"Oh Mistress like tea?" Kreatcher asked hopefully. Buffy nodded. The usually mean creature was being helpful and happy, all together creepy to the others in the room. "Slice of lemon and honey just like Mistress likes." Kreatcher announced happily. "Thank you Kreatcher." The house-elf beamed. "Mistress Buffy. Kreatcher so happy you are finally here. This is Master Regulus's house." Buffy closed her eyes in bliss as she sipped her tea. Kreatcher always made the best tea. "Kreacher sorry Mistress about the Muggles Giles, Angelus, Willow and Faith. Kretcher knew Mistress liked them. But Happy up Mistress. Mistress with Kretcher now." The two smiled completely unaware they were once again being watched. "Kretcher brought Mistress's presents. 15 years old. Growing so big. Let Kretcher get them." Without another world the elf wobbled out of the room. "Okay what just happened." Ron exclaimed. Breaking the spell that had fell upon the room. "Kretcher is a old friend. Known him my whole life." Sirius suddenly stood.. "You're 'young mistress'." He turned to Remus. "Every time he disappears he said he went to go check on young mistress. I just thought he was completely crazy. Never thought you were real." He studied the girl again. "MISTRESS BUFFY!" Kretcher sang happily as he returned holding a very long wrapped box. Intrigued the smiling child quickly tore threw the paper. On a mound of blood red silk was a beautiful cross bow with six silver throwing daggers surrounding it. She noticed the charms engraved into the bow's wooden frame, and along the daggers blades. "Oh Kreatcher." she breathed. "Not just Kreatcher Mistress. The Muggles helped too. To keep Mistress safe." He told her proudly. Tears filled the Slayer's eyes. "Thank you." she whispered fingering the charmed weapons gingerly. "The muggle Watcher Giles put a special charm on them Mistress. Only to be used by a Slayer." She brought the tiny old creature into a tight hug that he returned happily, once again forgetting their audience.

"So Severus how was your day?" Albus asked still watching the young slayer. "Finished the last of the Newt papers. "Albus she can't be the slayer." Molly brought up once more. The red headed woman was glancing between her own just turned 15 year old daughter and the young slayer. "She is Molly. She still has much to learn." Dumbledore reply. The twinkle in his eyes reassured the witch.

"Ah. Master Regulus would have been proud that day." The mention of Sirius's dead death-eater younger brother brought all other conversations to an abrupt halt. "What about my brother?" the elder Black brother demanded. "When Mistress Buffy fought Her Kinstad. Master Regulus would have been very proud. Fighting sick and all." Kreatcher clucked in mixture of pride and concern at the memory. Sirius turned to the aged wizard. "Why does he keep calling her Mistress." he demanded. Being hidden away had done nothing for the ex-cons temper and patience of things he didn't understand. Dumbledore glanced at the young teenagers eager to hear his explanation. "Well it was brought to my attention earlier this very afternoon that you Sirius weren't the only Black brother to be a godfather. Selene Snape." Severus whipped his head up at the mention at his younger sister. "Younger sister to Severus placed her daughter Demona Vipera Snape-Riddle into Regulus Black's hands, the child's godfather mere hours before her own and Regulus's deaths. Regulus had foreseen the danger and sent the child to a muggle orphanage in California, America. Safe from her father's influence. It was however the day before Lord Vordermort faced Harry. Before his sending her away he renamed his two month old goddaughter into Buffy Anne Summers who was later rescued and raised by the vampire Angelus. On her 9th birthday she was called to be a Slayer. A champion of light and good. Ignorant of our world but closely entwined with it. She has loved and lost but kept fighting. She grew brave, loyal, and learned to love, forgive, to hope, and protect. Kretcher, I've been told has been a constant fixture in all her changed. They have a very close bond. A friend to each other when they needed it the most. That is the reason, I believe, he sees her as a Mistress." Dumbledore explained the speechless group. Molly stared between the slayer and Professor Snape. "So your Severus's niece." The red headed witch seemed hard pressed to place the two polar opposites as family. "Seems that way.' Buffy agreed. "Kreatcher get out of the Kitchen!" Sirius barked angrily.

The house elf balked at the gruff sudden order from Sirius. "Of course, Master Sirius." He bitterly answered before brightening up. "Kretcher will just fix Mistress's birthday room." he chimed happily before disappearing. "Wha..wha…what did he mean by that." The rugged man, buffy pegged for a werewolf, stuttered. "Every since I can remember, on my birthday, Kreatcher would make me a special place. One year it was a tent made out of blankets, another it was a hammock under the stars. Its when he'd tell me stories but my mother and Regulus when they were younger. Always making them happy stories. Once I got older and my life became harder, darker and more hectic he would whisper stories of far off heroes overcoming enormous odds. Something that I could relate to. He always made sure I had a happy birthday. Always." She locked eyes with Sirius. It was when Dumbledore decided to intervene. "So I guess we should take a vote on weather she should be able to join." "SHE CAN'T IF WE CAN'T!" "SHE'S YOUNGER THAN US!" "SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" "SHE'S VOLDERMORT'S DAUGHTER!" voices exclaimed loudly in protest, mainly by the young Hogwarts students. Buffy allowed her slayerness come to the forefront. Everyone quieted as her power raised even father. "It is my destiny, duty, calling to protect the innocent people of this world from evil. I've done my duty for six years with all kinds of evil trying to kill or recruit me. Yet here I am still fighting for the right still. Still a champion of light. If you want my help, good. I'll help. If you don't. Fine. I will fight anyhow. With or without your help I will do what I was born to do, Rid this world of evil." The honesty and sincerity in her voice and eyes convinced the order. Under protest of the children in the room Buffy became the youngest member ever.


	4. Chapter 3 Suprises

**Chapter 3 Surprises**

**------------------Two days later ---------------**

**Dumbledore back in his desk chair as he watched his young friend roam his office curious as a first year. "Golly D, you never mentioned you had such cool gadgets." Buffy flashed the old wizard a smile before going back to her exploration. "Of course, my dear. Once you reached the status of Headmaster you are presented with 'cool gadgets and such." His voice had a light mocking tone. Her laughter was music to his ears. "By Magic's, who is this dear?" A old Hufflepuff Headmistress asked obviously enjoying the sight of the enraptured child. "Ah Margret this is Buffy Summers, The Slayer, whom you've heard so much about over the years." Imminently the portraits became interested in the tiny teenager. Laughing she answered their long lists of questions while asking her own. She was just as interested in them as they were of her. "So its true, Our Albus Dumbledore, actually found and befriended the mythical Slayer." An Ravenclaw Headmaster asked rubbing his glasses on his robes. The all too familiar gesture made Buffy turn her head away afraid of tears would start. On top of the mantle that she somehow missed drew her attention. It wasn't another enchanted thingamigger that caught her attention, instead it was completely muggle. They were the framed pictures of Buffy and her adventures. There was a group picture of Angelus, Faith, Xander, Willow, Giles, and herself. She saw her younger self smiling with Oz in Rome. Overlooking the Hollywood Sign with Jesse and Merrick. There she was holding infant Dawn with Angelus, Giles, and Jenny. There she was again cuddled up to Cordilla asleep after a hard patrol. There she and Kendra were standing proudly in front of Kendra's home village. Even Buffy could see how the constant battle was wearing on her. Her eyes became harder in every new picture, new scars appeared, But they still reminded her that she had had good times. Everyone of the pictures she had sent Dumbledore over the years were framed over the enormous fireplace. She had the same pictures packed away in a trunk but somehow it seemed different framed in a magical office. "Oh albus." her voice barely above a whisper. "I always looked forward to getting a new picture. To see the world through your eyes. To see where you were now. Who you were with now." He whispered back. "Thank you." she breathed quietly. Standing Dumbledore made his way to the teenager that almost seemed to refuse to blink. "Come with me. I have a surprise." Intrigued she tore her eyes away reluctantly.**

**Buffy followed the Headmaster in silence for a ways before coming back to herself. "What kind of surprise?" Her bounce-back happiness made the older man smile. "Well my dear. As much as Ms. Galidon, loves having you within her guest quarters I believe that you will be needing something a bit more permanent." He continued to lead her down the ever changing maze that was Hogwarts before stopping a in front of a portrait. Buffy had been too engrossed in the moving suits of armor to notice him stop effectively running in her friend. "This is your surprise my dear." Confused Buffy glanced toward the Portrait. It was her living room of her apartment in Rome. Angelus was in the corner in a large backed chair reading an thick poetry book. His favorite sword by his side. Cordilla was sitting at the table painting her fingernails and sipping a diet coke. Oz was strumming his guitar while leaning back against the couch that Jesse was laying on playing it looked like a game-boy. Giles and Merrick were busy searching through the ancient tomes to notice much of anything. Willow and Xander were perched on the stools by the bar on Willow's Laptop. Faith and Kendra were sharpening stakes in front of the fire sharing battle stories. Jenny was playing on the floor with tiny Dawn. All of them were smiling. They all seemed to fit together, all the pieces of her life. Without taking her eyes off the portrait Buffy hugged her dear friend. "Thank you." She seemed so breakable to him at that moment, he was almost afraid to hug her back, but he did. In that moment he realized just how much he missed being needed. To be the one to comport. "You will need a password, my dear." Albus whispered gently. Suddenly Giles looked up from his book and peered down at his young slayer smiling he walked over. "Well hello. We were beginning to wonder when we would see you. Password." Buffy thought carefully. She wanted it to mean something. "To live another day." Satisfied the massive frame swung open revealing another stair case. If anything, Buffy thought, the Castle with keep her in shape. Still musing she followed the white haired man deeper inside. The sight of the room made Buffy stop mid-stride. "This is all mine?" She asked attentively walking in circles trying to take in everything at once. Smiling Dumbledore nodded. Squealing Buffy jumped and landed bodily on the king sized bed that had been done up in crimson red and black. Slivers of silver were twisted in every now and again. "Oh my GOD!" Buffy rushed around poking her head in the fireplace before opening the clothes cabinet. Grinning she wheeled around noticing three doors on the back wall of the room. The one in the middle was green, the one on the right was black with silver bewitched swirls, while the last on was crimson with waterfall raging quietly. Puzzled, and years of Slayer training kicked in, Buffy stared at the Headmaster for a moment before he caught on. "AH yes. The green door is your personal way out of the castle, for patrols, and such. The Black door is your training door. Only accessible while you are in your room. The last door is your personal bathroom." Squealing like any other teenager Buffy rushed for opening the training room first. Barely walking in. She registered all the gymnastic equipment, punching dummies, punching bags, and variety of weapons. Most she realized with a jolt were her own. Not caring anymore about the tears she turned to her friend and hugged him once more. Pushing herself away after a moment Buffy felt better, lighter, than she had since before the final battle. "I think I am going to go explore that way I won't feel like a total ditz when I can't find my way around tomorrow." The two smiled and parted ways in the hallway. **

**Buffy sat on a desk in the dungeon potion classroom being comforted by being surrounded by all the potions. Somehow she felt less alone, almost as if she were waiting for a lesson to begin. She felt nine years old again.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**A sleep-headed girl stared dagger over her soggy cereal. "You want to do what?" she grumbled. Last nights patrol had been hectic causing her to get in just before dawn. "Pop Quiz." Merrick repeated cheerfully as he sipped his tea. "The potions you learned last week and the spells from yesterday." "I don't see why I need to know the potions and stuff. Sure wandless magic I understand and use. Buff you'll always be here to mix my potions." She muttered. The same argument they have had since day one. She always grumbled but deep down she loved learning everything she could. "You know why. I may not be able to help you one day. So I need to know this." he answered patiently. "So crossbow and sword lessons this morning. Quiz this afternoon, and if you do well….I wont make you patrol tonight. Smiling at the older man, buffy jumped from her seat to change for the day. Plowing into Angelus on his way downstairs. Her cereal forgotten. **_

**Buffy was jerked from her daydream by a distant door slamming close. Suddenly needing to feel the sun on her face Buffy raced from the dungeon and didn't slow her slayer speed until she stood in front of the lake behind the castle. Mentally exhausted she laid under the tree not caring about the wet grass dampening her cloak. The young slayer merely laid there revealing in the feeling that she was able to do this with no pending apocalypse. No monster mayors. For the first time in her life she was able to act her age, she vowed to enjoy every moment of it, because the slayer inside knew it wouldn't last. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift away.**

**Dumbledore watched the young girl lay under the shade tree from his office window with a slight smile. He knew how much it meant to her to be able to relax even for just a little while. Suddenly Severus came into office. "The students will be arriving tomorrow, from spring break. How will we explain her to the students? That Umbrige woman?" Albus had never seen the Potions master so worked up. "Since the death eaters new that your sister carried his heir, I believe that announcing any relation to you will draw unnecessary notice to her. I believe that we introduce her as a daughter of friend of mine, that had recently passed. I took the child because she had no where else to go. Its close enough to the truth to work." Albus knew that hiding the girl's identity was crucial. "it may work." Severus stood and went to the window sighing as he stared at his niece. "She looks so much like Selene. I mean the golden hair, the shortness." he smiled. "But her eyes. The shape of them is Selene but there is so much riddle in her to. I can see it. The silver in her eyes. It makes me want to shiver. That hair toss she does when she is irritated. Selene used to do that. I think I am going to take her to Digon ally today. Get her a wand and some robes. Those muggle clothing she wears in ridicules." Dumbledore smiled, rarely seen the softer side of Severus. "I think it is an inspired idea. I plan on stopping in at Grimmald Place to speak to Harry and his friends about Ms. Summers identity." Nodding the potions master left the office with a dramatic billowing of his black robes. **

**Buffy stiffened and jumped to her feet when she felt a presence approaching her. She relaxed a bit and smiled when it was only her uncle. She gotten to know her misunderstood uncle over the last few days. He told stories of his childhood with her mother. Stories that made the picture she formed of her mother in her mind become a little clearer. "Hey Sev, What's up?" She resumed her relaxed pose under the tree. "With the student arriving tomorrow I thought maybe we could go to Digon Alley and buy a few thing to help you fit in with you peers. Robes, a wand, a pet, maybe a few books." The black haired man grunted when the girl flew herself at him to grab him into a hug. "Thank you sev." She whispered softly. **

**Diagon ally was filled with wonders to the slayer. Severus couldn't help but smile as the hardened warrior acted like a first year. "I have heard about this place my whole life. But its better than I have ever imagined." The blonde gushed as she silver flecked eyes roamed over every detail as they made their way to gringotts. **

"**Ms. Summers will like to make a withdraw from her account. Vault 534." Severus told the goblin before handing him the key. Wary of the creatures Buffy stayed close to her uncle as they were lead to the tracks. The roller costar was exhilarating to the slayer who had to fight the urge to put her hands in the air during the ride. Severus seemed unaffected either way. "Vault 534." the goblin announced before unlocking the vault. Buffy just stared at the door opened to reveal so much glittering gold. Mountain of it. Turning to her uncle. "This is all for me?" She was dumbstruck when he nodded smiling slightly. Pulling out the bag Servus had given her she grabbed handfuls of each of the different colored coins. Not even making a noticeable dent in the fortune. Buffy left the creepy bank with a smile on her face. **

**Three hours later the duo was sitting at the Ice Crème parlor going over there items. "Okay you got robes. Parchment, Quills, ink, scales, caldron. Every single book you seemed top place your hands on." Severus pointed to the charmed bag that held around about 20 tomes. "What can I say I like to read." Buffy fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Her uncle just rolled his eyes. "All that leaves is your wand and a familiar." Severus stated taking another bite of his green tea ice cream. "And a broom." Buffy stated happily. Ever since Kreatcher told her about Quittich she wanted to fly. Severus already knew that arguing with the young slayer was futile, so he merely nodded. **

**On the way to Ollivander they passed the pet shop. Buffy saw a pure black owl with eyes so blue they seemed to glow. She immediately knew that was her owl. Grabbing the cage Buffy made her way inside to pay. Just as the door closed a creature jumped onto her back. Panicking she grabbed it and threw it across the room. The caged owl was squawking in fright bringing the shop owner to the source of the commotion. Buffy watched as a small green creature came walking back up, with a hurt expression on his green face. To the blonde he seemed like the stuffed monkey she saw in the states that had Velcro on the hands and feet, that were hung from rearview mirrors. Except this one hand tiny purple horns and webbed feet and hands. "Ah I see you met the Irocles. Sweet creatures, very loveable, and trainable, very loyal. But this little guy is a runt. Most people don't want to have a runt Irocle." Buffy's heart went out to the tiny creature and on impulse bought them both. Severus was surprised when Buffy emerged from the shop that she held the owl he'd seen her walk inside with but what confused him was the tiny Irocle perched on her shoulder. "This is Angelus." She held up the owl, "and this is Giles." Pointing to the tiny monkey looking animal. At her uncle's confused stare Buffy explained. "He's a runt and nobody wanted him. I felt sorry for him." Sighing they continued to Ollvanders. **

"**Ah Severus, what brings you to my shop?" a aged man stepped from the shadows. Buffy stepped towards the wild-eyed man. "I need a wand." The wand maker glanced over the tiny slayer. "An American. Don't get many of them. Let's see what we can do for you. Which is your wand arm." Hesitantly Buffy held out her right arm knowing she was just a good with either one. With a flourish he began to measuring her arm, before retreating into his stacks. "Willow wood, drop of unicorn blood core, 11 inches." Buffy took the offered wand and gave it a gentle wave. The nearby vase exploded. Ollivader took the wand back quickly. "Don't worry. The wand chooses the witch. Sometimes these things take time." The elder wizard assured her. **

**Nineteen wands later an idea came to the exhausted wand maker. He disappeared into the dark shadows of his store before returning with a dusty, decaying box. "I wonder. I had given up hope of this one ever being matched. 11 inches. The wood is made from the cross used by a Slayer during the Founder's time, it is studier then usual wand wood. The core is a very unique mixture. A single drop of blood from a vicious vampire Angelus, a tear from a phoenix, a drop of a offered blood from a unicorn. Very rare, all tied together by a dragon heart string. Very rare indeed." Gingerly the old man handed over the wand into Buffy's sweating palms. The moment her hand gripped the wood she knew it was hers. A glow filled the room as silver sparks flew from the end. "Very curious." Ollivander whispered. "I will be expecting great things from you Ms. Summers." Ollivander remarked as they paid.**

"**Of course I would get the freaky wand. I mean nothing in my life was ever normal why start now." Buffy muttered as they left the shop. Not knowing how to comfort the child Severus stayed silent during her rant. Her ranting stopped abruptly when she eyed the Quittich store. Exciting she drug her reluctant uncle into the shop. "I can't believe it. I am actually going to learn to fly. I can't wait." Buffy bounced around the store like a kid in a candy store. The dark haired man had never seen her so happy. She stopped mid-bounce in front of the FIREBOLT. It was the latest design broom. The famous potter rode one. "This is the one." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Smirking Severus paid for the broom leading the child back outside. The usually cold hearted man couldn't help but have a swell of pride at the sight of his grown niece. He watched as she pointed out the sights to her new pet, Giles, while squealing in delight herself, but he could see the pain hidden in her eyes. "Because it is so late in the semester Professor Dumbledore and I decided, if you want that is, for you to take a few private lessons with the Professors. Then over the summer we will be able to devote more time to your studies, that way, Next September. If you wish. You can become a student." Severus hated it when he rambled unnecessary. "Sounds good to me. Will I be able to sit in on some of your classes?" The newly 15 year old asked hopefully. "If you would like." Mentally Severus was pleased, very few sought out his company. "But remember Buffy. Once the students return we are not related. Its too risky. You are the daughter of the Headmaster's friend, that had recently passed. The Headmaster took you in because you had no other family left." Buffy nodded. "Its not my first time with a secret identity." Buffy joked. Suddenly she stopped Severus took a few steps before realizing. Puzzled he walked back towards the child. "I don't have to wear those uniforms do I? Or ride the train?" The simple worries of an everyday teenager made the ex- death-eater smile. "You don't have to wear the uniform as long as you were your robe and something appropriate underneath. And no you won't have to ride the train along with the returning students." He watched as the young blonde sighed in relief as her fears were put to rest. **


	5. Chapter 4 Friends

Chapter 4: Friends?

Buffy had been nervous all day waiting for the students to return from their spring break, but now sitting at the Faulty table between Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonall, both whom she had known for years, her nerves were full blown. Every new student that came in stared at the tiny teenager as they took their seats waiting for the welcome back feast to begin. Once the hall was completely full the hall fell silent. Everyone looking at Dumbledore to explain her presence and begin the feast.

"Welcome Back Hogwarts. I trust your holiday's were pleasant. Before we begin I would like to introduce a dear friend of mine, who I am sure you've noticed. This is Buffy Summers. She is from America. She has agreed to stay at Hogwarts for a while. You will most likely see her in the hallways or slip into any one of your classes. Or for those that frequent the Library may find her there. In any case make her feel at home here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore sat back down and called forth dinner. Buffy could feel eyes staring at her, but the intense stare didn't come from a student. No it was coming from the toad like Professor sitting on the other side of Dumbledore. "Dear child, what makes you decide to leave America, and come to Hogwarts during the middle of the semester?" her surgery sweet voice grated on the blonde's nerves. "I'm sorry Buffy, This is Professor Doloars Umbridge. Our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor." the Headmaster politely stated. Buffy could tell he didn't like nor trust the woman clad in pink. "I had no where else to go. Professor Dumbledore and my Father had been friends for many years. With my father's passing recently, Professor Dumbledore offered me a place to stay." Buffy stated matter of fact. "Surly if that is the case you will want to enroll into Hogwarts, to continue your training." Buffy wanted to snort at the idea of her needing training but she knew she did with her wand. "I do believe that if I were to enroll now, so far into the Semester that I wouldn't achieve the Hogwarts standards. I plan on enrolling for the fall semester." Her answer seemed to suffice the suspicious toad like woman, for now. "My dear, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Professor Mcgonall, who had known the young slayer for several years now, claimed her attention swiftly. "I was thinking about taking a book by the lake to read for a while, probably hang out in the library for a while. Maybe pop into a class or two." The transfiguration professor nodded smiling. "Well my 5th year classes will be reviewing how to transfigure an unanimated object into an animated object then change it into a completely different object. Such as make a pencil into a cat then into a bird. Should prove interesting to say the least. You should consider coming. My first 5th year is with Gryffindor and Slythrin after lunch." Buffy sipped her pumpkin juice considering Minnie's offer. "Thank you, Professor. I will love to see it. I will be there." The young slayer continued her meal smiling, excited about the next day.

Buffy was engrossed in a conversation with Dumbledore about ice skating when the great doors were pushed open slightly. Every eye turned as a tiny green monkey-like creature came running down the stone floor. He seemed very worried, and mad. He walked right underneath the faulty table and straight into Buffy's lap. Once settled he started chattering angrily, almost scolding the slayer. Amused the slayer hugged the Icoles gently. "I'm sorry Giles. You were asleep when I left. I thought I would be back before you woke up. Forgive me?" Smiling the horned animal hugged his mistress. Dumbledore chuckled at the sight. "Who do we have here?" He inquired. "Oh I'm sorry. Giles, this is Professor Dumbledore. My very good friend. Professor Dumbledore, this is Giles." Albus stared at the poor girl when he recognized the name of her late watcher. Giles stuck out his hand just like he saw his mistress do earlier. Fully laughing the aged wizard shook hands with the tiny green animal. Buffy pocketed several bananas, and a couple apples before excusing herself.

So a routine was established. In the mornings Buffy would stay in her room, or by the lake reading anything she could get her hands on. Devouring and memorizing the large tomes. After lunch she would sneak into different classes, all expect DADA. Professor Hooch taught her to fly one afternoon. After dinner she would train her slayer side. The slayer knew that evil was coming and she was doing all she could to prepare. Tiny Giles refused to be left behind. He was always perched quietly on her shoulder, constantly watching the world.

Three months later Buffy was mediating by the lake when she suddenly interrupted by her name being shouted. Opening her eyes in frustration Buffy spotted the irritation. Groaning Buffy watched the golden trio walk towards her. Hermione and Ron seemed to have to run to catch up with the self righteous boy-that-lived. Not wanting to deal with his woe-is-me attitude Buffy closed her eyes once more.

"Buffy." Harry's voice seemed to lose some of its steam after the long hike to the tiny 'sleeping' slayer. "Harry lets leave her alone. She's sleeping." Hermione urged not wanting to be alone with the notable hostile creature. "Buffy." Harry tried once again. Realizing they weren't going away Buffy opened her eyes once again. "Is there something you want?" The fifteen year old asked the older group. "What is your deal? Huh? How did you manage to gain Dumbledore's trust? Accepted into the order? What is your plan? Huh? What, get Dumbledore to allow you to get close to Harry before turning him over to your father?" Ron spat angrily. Buffy shook her head at the boy's accusations. "There is a war going on. With people trying to kill me. Your father at the top of the list. I deserve to know what side you're on." His haughty tone grated on her nerves. "There is always a war going on, and yes you may be at the center but you have the 'right' to know anything. If you truly expect for anyone to just hand things to you, you're in for a rude wake up call. If you do that you will only get yourself and your friends killed." Buffy stated stretching as if to fall back 'asleep'. "You know what bloody side she's on. She's you-know-who's daughter." The red hair teenager hissed. "First of all I've never met my real parents. Not all of us had someone to take us in. I was raised by a vampire my entire life." Hermione gasped as all knowledge on the slayer came to the foreground. "I only knew Dumbledore and Minerva when I first came here. I don't pretend to be nice. I really don't care if any of you like me or want to be my friend. I don't want such judgmental friends anyway. So get off you woe-is-me high horse. You're not the only one that has a hard life. Look around yours may not even be the worst one here. So get over yourself." Buffy angrily hissed back before side-stepping the trio, but Hermione's voice stopped her cold. "Slayers are said to be volatile, hostile, and capable hunters. Killers." Buffy whirled around. "I did what had to be done to survive and to keep the world spinning. I have never taken a human life. Not once. I didn't choose this destiny. It chose me. Just like Harry's chose him. But I did choose what I did with it. I chose to fight. I fight so that other will never have to. Tell me what you were you doing when you were nine years old?" Buffy shot at the trio. "I was living under the stairs, almost a servant to my uncle." Harry mustered bitterly. "I was in muggle school." Hermione declared. "Playing quittich with my sister at home." Ron admitted. "Well I was battling the undead. Every night my life was latterly on the line. How would you feel if you knew every night that you went out you might not make it back in the morning. When I was only nine years old I watched at my mentor died for me. He was the one that taught me that this world is worth saving no matter the cost. Ever since that day I fight to make sure no one else dies while I'm around." Spinning on her heel the slayer walked away. "I guess we were wrong about her." Hermione whispered watching the blonde's disappearing figure.

"Stupid Hero-complex self righteous boy. Oh and that arrogant close minded tunnel vision friend." Buffy complained to her charmed practice dummy. She hadn't heard anyone enter her training room until she felt a presence behind her. Whirling around her dagger to attack mode before facing the potential threat, she found her uncle standing there seeming concerned. "Jesus. Don't sneak up on a venting slayer unless you have a death wish." She threw the dagger towards the opposite wall, imbedding it. Studying her uncle she noticed he was paler than usual. "Uncle Severus is everything okay." buffy felt dread build in her stomach at her uncle's silence. "Sev?" Just then Dumbledore walked into also looking uneasy. "Oh good. Severus you're here. I came for an update." Severus stared at his employer with saddened eyes, before staring at his beloved niece. "He knows you're alive, and back in the magical world. Only a matter of time before he tracks you here." Buffy didn't have to ask who 'he' was. Lord Voldermort. Buffy's knees turned to jelly forcing her to sit down on the matted floor. "Already?" She whispered. "I frankly was surprised it took him this long." Dumbledore told the child as Severus wrapped his arms around the small teenager. "Promised me no more patrols in the forbidden forest or wander past the barrier enchantments." She could see the pain and plea in his dark eyes. Sighing she knew she couldn't cause him any unnecessary pair. "Promise. Now I will have more library time." The three laughed forcibly. Knowing full well Buffy was quickly catching on to her studies, and mastered many spells not taught on the curriculum. "Will our help me with my dueling. I have all the spells, jinxes, and curses down but I don't have anyone to practice the technique on." Snape smiled at her bounce back to the terrible news. "Of course\. Lets go to the dueling room.

"So tell me about Draco Malfoy?" Buffy asked suddenly on their way to the designated dueling area. Buffy forced herself to stare straight ahead under her uncle's scrutiny. "Why?" She could her the confusion and wariness in his voice. "He seems a lot like me, in a while. He puts on this front for his peers and family but you can see the other side he tries to hide to badly. If you take the time to look. He talks a good game but no one sees his mask drop when he believes no one is looking. He is at a crossroads right now. He needs to know that someone understands the need for fronts and the reasons behind them. He needs to know that he isn't alone, that he does have a choice. If we don't it may be to late." Severus stared down at his niece in disbelief at her analysis of the young slythrin. "Plus he's cute." She smirked at the dark haired man's deeping frown.

Severus swept into the Slythrin common room, the gloomy dungeon brought back memories of his own student years. Pushing away memories he located the boy he sought sitting in front of the fire surrounded by his usual crew. "Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?" Confused the platinum blonde hair boy followed his house head back into the hallway. "Yes, Professor." "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Summers has expressed an interest to me about dueling. But I am far to busy to teach her myself. You are the best in your year. Will you be available for Ms. Summers?" Draco stared at his House Head before nodding. "Professor, School is realized for the summer in a month, why is she only now revealing her wish to learn?" Severus thought carefully, but quickly. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Summers is staying here over the summer vacation. I'm sure you gathered that, with her being a guest of Headmaster and such, but she is to enroll next semester. I will be giving her private lessons, by direction of the Headmaster, over the course of the next few months. If you be able, I would wish for you also to remain behind for the summer." Draco had confided in Snape his homelike, and knew that his Potions Master was giving him a legitimate reason to not go home. "My Parents will be away for most of the summer. I'm sure they would rather my be put to productive use, such as under your tutelage. I will owl my father tonight." Nodding the two Slythrins parted.

"Ms. Summers, may I have a word please?" The sugar sweet voice froze the slayer in her tracks. For a split second the girl entertained the idea of keep walking but discarded it at the hallway full of people. Sighing the girl trudged behind to pink-clad professor. She lead the slayer into her frilly office. Buffy took in with a disgusted eye all the meowing kitten platters that hung along the walls. Hardly able to tear her eyes away from the annoying kittens Buffy focused on the woman in front of her. "Tea?" She offered. "No thank you. Caffeine after a certain time will make me jittery for the rest of the day." Buffy smiled easily. Amazed at the years of undercover patrols came in handy. "Very well." The woman forced a smile. "Now, I would like to re-discuss your plans to enroll to Hogwarts for the fall semester. Is that still your plan?" Nodding Buffy tried to figure out where the conversation was heading. "Since I am the High Inquisitor here at Hogwarts, I would like to find out a little about your background. Which Wizarding school did you attend in America? What did their curriculum cover? What is your connection with Albus Dumbledore? Who was your father? Was he a muggle? What of your mother?" Buffy stared at the woman during her rapid fire questions, and it dawned on her. Umbridge thought that Buffy was a spy for Dumbledore. Smiling Buffy sat a little straighter. "I was home school, all of my life. I was given the approved books for the recommend subjects to read and understand. I met Albus Dumbledore when I was nine years old, he was Visiting my father. My father wasn't a muggle, and I never knew my mother." Buffy shot back at the shocked woman. "Ms. Summers, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I want to know if you would like to work for me. Help me weed out those that wish to cripple this institution. Progress for the sake of progress should be abolished. We should work to perfect that which can be perfected. Help me." The fifteen year just stared at the older woman. "I'm not sure I understand what you want from me?" Doloars stared irately at the child. "Dear, you can help me. You are restricted as my inquisitor squad or myself by the way of schedules. You could be a real asset." The toad's eyes lit up as she spoke. "I'm sorry but I don't believe I am the right person. I mean after I graduate I plan to go back to America. I miss it sorely." Buffy gave the 'I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent' voice. The toad seemed to think over the information. "America?" she repeated. "Professor. It is dinner time, are we finished here?" Buffy asked politely. Knowing Professor Umbridge was a sucker for manners. "Of course dear." She smiled dismissing the student. Buffy left never seeing the vengeful stare Umbringe glared into her back.

Draco leaned causally against the stone wall outside of the Great Hall, his cocky smirk firmly in place while he waited patiently for the tiny American that had captured his attention ever since he'd seen her months before. He silently thanked Snape for allowing him to stay behind the summer for the thousandth time. He watched her walk towards him. Her movements mesmerized him with her silent grace. He could seen the dark blue jeans she always kept covered by her black robes. "Summers." He called as she started to enter the Great Hall. Startled Buffy glanced around to see who had called her name. Smiling when she recognized Draco. "Hey Drake, what's up?" She causally moved to his side as if they had been friends their whole lives. "Professor Snape informed me your interest in learning dueling. He is offering a special potions session over the summer only for his best student. Me. So I will also be staying at Hogwarts during the summer months. I know that Professor was to coach you in Wizard Dueling but would you mind if I did?" His voice was cocky and arrogant, as if the asking was only a formality, but Buffy could see the vulnerable in his eyes. "That would be great, Drake. I mean Professor Snape will be busy until school lets out and a little after. So until he can start your potion lessons, you can help me." Draco's breath caught at the sight of her smile. "Well with that settled. Would you like to sit with me at dinner? Ya know to go over the details of times to meet up." Draco rambled in a very un-Malfoy manner. "I would love to." Buffy agreed quickly to save Draco from his embarrassment.

Severus caught his niece's eyes as she walked over to the Slythrin table talking to Draco. She gave a smile, before being engrossed in their conversation once more. Dumbledore leaned towards the Potions Master. "Severus, have you seen Buffy this afternoon." the Headmaster indicated the empty space beside his chair where the tiny blonde usually sat. Severus merely glanced towards the Slythrin table. Dumbledore followed his gaze and smiled. It made his heart glow as he watched that she was making friends finally.

"Buffy this is Blaise Zabani, Patsy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle." Draco pointed to each in turn. Only Patsy seemed less than thrilled to finally meet the American. "Draco, why did you let the American sit with us?" Patsy whined. "Listen just because I can walk and chew gum at the same time isn't no reason to call names." Buffy quipped getting smirks from Patsy's so called followers. Patsy quickly tried to think of a come back to save face. "What did you say to me, mud-blood?" Patsy hissed. Buffy had only been in the wizarding world a few months but even she knew what that meant. "I rather be called a mud-blood than look like a pug nosed dog." Buffy shot back trying to reign in her anger. The banter completely impressed Draco. Most people in their year, including their house never crossed Patsy because even among the Purebloods that ruled Slythrins the Parkinson's were almost as powerful and ancient as the Malfoy line. Unable to take the smirking, and poorly hidden giggles, while unable to come up with a come back Patsy got up to storm away. The effect was spoiled when she tripped on her own robe. This sent the Slythrin 5th year crew laughing. Full-on laughter. All other noise was silenced by the sound. They had only ever heard snickering, and dull giggles from the green and silver table. But nothing like the true laughter that seemed uncontrollable. Millicent had to wipe the tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Girl, I have been waiting for someone to do that for so long. It was about time someone knocked her off her pedestal." "Who knew that inside the quiet American act was the tough girl." Buffy blushed at Blaise's comment. "I heard she told off the golden-trio too. I heard that Gryffindor Creevy, the one with the camera, tell his classmate that he saw them arguing on the lawn. From what he heard she told him." Blaise looked over at Buffy, "How did it go? Oh yea, So get off you woe-is-me high horse. Bloody Brilliant. Finally someone outside of Slythrin that didn't fall for the potter's fame." Blaise wrapped her arm around Buffy's slim shoulders. "You really said that, Brilliant." Millicent admired. Buffy blushed once again. "So tell me about the good ol' USA." Blaise wheezed in her best, and awful, southern accent. Relaxing and finding the rhythm with having friends her age once again Buffy started telling, abridged, stories about her adventures around the globe to her new friends.

Draco and Buffy were still talking while they wandered around the castle. "Just so you know, that once accepted by a slythrin. You are always a slythrin. Well at least my group. We take care of our own." Draco assured her. Somehow the words comforted the young slayer. Knowing someone would have her back. Giles crawled over onto Draco, the only one she'd ever seen him take a liking to. "He likes you." Her surprised voice hurt the young Slythrin. "You are the only one he has done that to. Usually he only shakes hands. Very cool." Once again Draco forgot how to breath when she smiled. "Do you miss America?" The randomness of the question made Buffy pause. "I don't miss the places, just the people." he could hear the sadness in her voice, well hidden but if you knew how to listen you heard it. Just like his. In that moment he felt a deeper connection. "Do you love your father?" Buffy's question this time made Draco stop dead in his tracks. Did he? He knew he feared his father, and respected the Malfoy legacy but how did he feel about the man he called father. "No. I'm not really sure I even like the man." The boy answered honestly shocking both of them. Draco stared at the blonde goddess. No one had ever asked him that before, love in his family wasn't important. You were taught to respect, pride, and power were all that mattered. Any emotions just made you weak. Being in school somehow changed his views on his family teachings. "I'm sorry." She laid an arm on his still hand. "What about you? How did you feel about your father?" "Never met the man, nor my mother, but I'm okay with that. Giles and Angelus were more of a father to me, than anyone could ever ask for. They really cared about me. What I thought and felt were important. They taught me everything I know. I miss them so much." Draco saw the tears fill her unusual eyes. Unsure about what to do Draco pulled the younger girl into a hug. No tears fell, but he could feel her relax under his embrace. Smiling he laid his cheek on the top of her head content for the first time in a long time.

Two weeks later while wondering the halls for some quiet alone time before lights out Draco heard muffled sobs. Curious he followed the sound towards the window. There sitting on the window seal, curled up like a cat was the American girl that was slowly becoming an obsession to him. She heard his footsteps quickly wiping her eyes, not wanting the cute slythrin to see her weakness. For the second time. "Ah Drake." He heard her voice still raw with emotion. "Ah love, what's wrong?" Without thinking Drake sat down and pulled her towards him. He watched as she seemed to conform to him, as if she had been made for him alone. "I can't help but wonder if it would be easier to stop fighting. Just to give in to it all?" Draco stared at the beautiful blonde confused. "It so hard to keep fighting the darkness." She sighed as she shifted her body in order stare into the older boy's eyes. "Draco, I haven't been honest with you. You've told me about your father. I think it is time I've told you about me and my own screwed up family." Draco stared at her unsure what to say, so he just waited for her to continue. "You've learned about the Slayer in DADA, right?" The odd question made Draco smile. "Yes, I remember she is the mythical creature said to be one sent to purge the world of evil. But what does a mythical creature have to do with anything." Buffy intertwined her finger with the slythrin. "What if I told you that she isn't just a myth. That there are magic's, different kind of magic's on the outside of the Ministry. What if I told you that one of the latest slayers was born to two wizards. Selene Snape and Tom Riddle. This child was in danger from both sides from the moment she was born. Her god-father, Regulus Black, sent her away. To be raised away from the chaos, and to live outside her father's influence. She was raised by a vampire after her orphanage was attacked when she was only six months old. One her ninth birthday she was approached by a man claiming to be her watcher. She was called as a Slayer at nine years old. The youngest ever recorded. For the next six years she traveled the world fighting evil and making friends. But it seemed her friendship had a price. One by one her friends died. It was on her fifteen birthday when she lost the rest of her family. Her father figure watcher, and the vampire that raised her." a few tears escaped her unusual eyes. "Draco, that girl was me. I am the slayer." Draco stared at the girl for a moment trying to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. As unbelievable as story was he could tell that it was all true. This girl was amazing, she had the fate of the world on her shoulders from a very young age. "Buffy, you are a incredible person. I am honored that you would trust me with such a secret." He pulled her closer. "I want to let you know that you will never have to deal with anything alone ever again. I will always be there for you. To help when you need it, to hold you when you want it, and to comfort you when you need it." Buffy was touched by his promise, and somehow knew that things were going to be okay.

Buffy became a regular fixture in the Slythrin group. She ate all her meal with her new friends, and hung out with in between classes. She and Draco started dating after that first night and were rarely seen apart outside class. The golden trio became wary of the new turn of events.

Chapter 4: What if?

"She's bloody evil. I've told you this since day one. Ever since we meet her at Sirius's house. She's you-know-who's daughter after all. That bloody Kreature adores her. She's dating Malfoy. She's out bloody bitched Patsy. She's friends with Slythrins. How much clearer does it have to be!" Ron raged while they were at Hagrid's the day before school let out. "We never gave her a chance to be friends, Ron. Malfoy did. Have you seen the difference in them. The 5th years she's hanging out with. They've mellowed out. Draco isn't nearly as stuck as he used to be. Maybe he isn't like his father. Maybe she isn't either. I've been reading up on Icoles." Hermione ignored the groans and mutters about her reading to much. "They are like phoenixes in their ability to sense a person's intentions. They choose their master not the other way around. Kind of like wands. Sure a death eater may purchase them, but they won't attach themselves emotionally to them. Her Icoles, Giles I think, is totally emotional attached to her. Have you seen that he's been sitting on Draco too. They may be more to those two than we've ever seen." Hermione pointed out. Harry just listen to his two best friends hashing out the same debate they've had many times since they confronted the slayer a month before. "there usually is." thinking of his own framed god-father. "Do you suppose that they are like Sirius?" When he was met with confused stares he hurried with an expiation. "I mean the wizarding world still only seem him as an escaped murderer, but he is really innocent. A victim of circumstance." Just like he was, he wanted to add but couldn't. "I still think she's evil." Ron muttered, but he knew Hermione had heard him. "Ron that is exactly what Harry is talking about. I mean we heard Slayer and the fact she is you-know-who's daughter and automatically pegged her as evil. What if she's not. Just like Sirius. Like Harry said. The world called him a murderer, and now everyone thinks he's an evil murderer." Ron actually stopped his next comment to mull over her words. "Nope, they are still evil." Ron decided firmly. His two friends sighed at this hopelessness before moving to a safer topic. Summer.

"Do yaw kno' how long yer will be at yer Uncle's befer' yer go to Ron's?" Hagrid asked while sipping his tea. "Not sure. I hope not very long." Harry shivered at the thought of even one day at the Dursley's. "Do you think we will ever had a uneventful year here?" Hermione wondered out loud while staring back towards the Castle. "With You-know-who after Harry, not likely. I mean what would Hogwarts be without our crazy DADA teachers. Two were evil, death-eaters, one were-wolf, one complete idiot, and this year a toad." Harry and Hermione snorted at Ron's recap. "I can't believe of everything she tried to do. I mean get Dumbledore fired, really. Then those stupid High Inquisitor non-sense. Not teaching proper DADA." Hermione threw her hands in the air. "But at least got away with D.A." The three became lost in their own memories of the years events with Dumbledore's Army.

A sharp knock at the door jolt the four out of their stupor, and force of habit the three Gryffindor dove underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Once Hagrid was certain the trio was hidden he opened the door only to find the infamous Buffy herself standing there, looking completely muggle. She wore a pair of low rise dark blue jeans, a dark blue cami with black leather boots. Hagrid just smiled at the child. "Hey Hagrid. I'm going to Digon Ally tomorrow with Minnie, but I wanted to know if you needed anything. No need you to make a special trip when I am going there anyway." The blonde laughed easily, before staring directly at the hidden trio. "but since you already have company I can come back." Harry for some unknown reason uncovered himself. "You don't have to leave." Sighs could be heard as the other two also came out from the cloak. Buffy stared unmoving at the appearing people. "I just want to say that I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions about you. With this war going on, we always have to be on guard. With past occurrences we can't always rely on Dumbledore's judgment alone. These last few years he's made some costly errors." Harry held out his hand in friendship. "I understand all about being diligent on who I trust and how much. But remember Harry that if you continue to jump to conclusions, one day you'll leap to your death. And not just yours. Sometimes you will have to step back and rethink. But instincts are important. Remember that. Like I've told you before its my duty to make sure you don't die while I'm around." Buffy told them as she grasped hands with the boy-that-lived. Harry nodded accepting the advice and truce.

It was after midnight when Buffy finally trudged in from patrol. She didn't break her promise she never tactically went into the forest, instead just taunted just beyond its boundaries, waiting for the baddies to come find her. Highly effective she might add. She'd just walked through her personal door when she heard Giles talking to someone. At first she only thought it was Angelus but when a voice replied she jumped. The slayer sped into the bedroom ready to defend her home from the intruder only to find Dobby sitting happily chatting away. Buffy just watched and waited for the two to realize she was there. It didn't take long. Dobby sensed her eyes and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized he'd been caught sitting on Buffy Summers' bed without her permission. The house elf started banging his head on the wall to punish himself, for betraying her kindness. Startled but not confused the slayer retrained and comforted the tiny friend.

"Okay Dobby why don't you sit down and tell me why you were waiting for me?" Buffy led the blubbering elf towards the couch. Which seemed to only his tears fall faster. Soon he recovered himself wiping his tears on his tea cloth he used as a loincloth. "Professor Dumbledore wants Dobby to bring Ms. Buffy Summers to his office when she return." Confused Buffy followed Dobby going over in her mind all the things she could be in trouble for to be summoned at midnight, but she couldn't think of a single one. Deciding that worrying about it wasn't going to make her figure it out any faster, sighing in defeat the slayer continued to walk. Dobby chattered happily about Harry Potter's kindness, and Harry Potter's courage, and Harry Potter's cleverness. After that short walk Buffy was ready to claw out her ears if she heard any other of the Famous boy's 'qualities.' Sure she didn't have anything against the boy, even give him props for some of his stunts, but that didn't mean she to hear all the adoring things the creature had to say about, in her mind, the self-centered, most of the time, boy. Finally the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office came into view, in that moment Buffy realized that Giles wasn't on her shoulder. Knowing he would come looking for her now that he knew she was back from patrol. "Dobby will you go make sure Giles is okay? Can you keep him company until I get back?" Sheer delight lit up Dobby's already large blue eyes. Bowing , smiling, and nodding at the same time he disappeared. Sighing in relief the blonde made the rest of the journey in silence.

Buffy knocked on the large door quickly before walking in. It didn't matter how many times she entered the office the charmed object never cease to amaze her. She did a quick scan of the room and noticed four others besides the Headmaster already seated. "Come on Ms. Summers." His kind voice beckoned to her. Obediently she sat in the chair facing the five Professors. "I imagine that you are wondering why you are here and why the chosen Professors are here?" Casually the child nodded as if the thoughts hadn't even crossed her mind. "Well Professor McGonall is the Gryffindor House Head, Professor Sprout is the Hufflepuff House Head, Professor Flitwick is the Ravenclaw House Head, and Professor Snape as you know is the Slythrin House Head. We are gathered here to re-discuss your options of the next semester." Buffy stared back at the kind faces she had grown to know, and respect over the past months. She herself had given deep and serious thought about the issue. "Since we last talked about my choices, I didn't honestly know what I wanted to do. Over the months I have thought long and hard about it. I have come to know and love the magical world. I have made friends and boy have I've learned. About myself, and what I can really do. I also have found my limits. I am not foolish enough to believe I can do it all on my own. The slayer inside of me also knows that there is a fight brewing that will be big, brutal, and disastrous . I have to be ready for it. I would like to enroll and learn what books can't tell me. The practical work that can only be find in a classroom." Each of the Professors seemed shocked at her logic. Each one had come up with a argument to get her to stay. They were certain she would want to continue free as she had this semester. Only Snape seemed unfazed at her, for they had discussed it many times over the last few weeks. Especially when she had a cryptic slayer dream, foreboding the coming battle. The others weren't used to such logical thinking from such a young student. "Well I guess this meeting was entirely unnecessary. But for the sake of our egos Ms. Summers we talked long into the night before you finally decided that we were right and you enrolled." He said smiling behind his half moon glasses. Everyone chuckled. "I guess that only leaves one thing then." Dumbledore summoned a pitiful, torn old hat from a high shelf. Buffy took it gingerly unsure of what to expect, she learned fast years ago that just because it seemed harmless didn't mean it was. "Go on put it on. It will be how you are sorted." Buffy did as she was told still casting anxious glances towards her uncle. For a moment nothing happened, but then suddenly a voice boomed inside her head.

"Ah Ms. Riddle. I was wondering when I'd meet you." "My name is Buffy Summers." The blonde thought loudly making the hat chuckle. "Of course. You have such power, little one. Even if you had never been the Slayer you would have been powerful. You have seen so much darkness in your short life. Your very slayer powers have dark roots. Yet you fight for good. SO where am I to put you. I see plenty of courage, and loyalty. Gryffindor would be lucky to have one such as you, but I don't think that the over zealous lot will help heal your hidden, quiet pain. Such pain. I don't believe I've ever seen such pain on one so young. You've paid the price twice to save the world. You've always beaten the odds. Thinking on your feet. So clever. Ravenclaw would be proud to have you, but I don't that you would be happy there. Where they work out all their problems with books. You are more action. You are always diligent in your studies. The Hufflepuff House admires a good work ethic, but again I don't' think you are suited." Buffy was starting to get impatient. "Ah I see that you also have a temper." He chuckled again. "I see your thirst to prove yourself. To overcome what some see just because of who birthed you. I know your destiny is still to come, and if you had been a first year I would've put you in Gryffindor so your powers wouldn't be tainted with the Slythrin ways. But I think that there is only one place that you will truly belong and that is………SLYTHRIN!" The clapping from the Professor signaled to the slayer that indeed that Hat had yelled the last part out loud.

"Did that hat really just talk?" she stared suspiciously at it. "yes it did." Dumbledore laughed slightly. "O-K." she drawled before silently walking around the room. "Will I get to keep my room?" the idea of losing her sanctuary frighten her. For a moment Dumbledore almost gave the 'house is your family' speech, telling her that every student must live in their house but the fearful look stopped him. "No. you will be the only expectation, just because of your special nightly adventures. Besides you have already been there for months. Congratulations on becoming officially a member of Hogwarts student body." Smiling Buffy practically skipped to the door ready for a long sleep, but Dumbledore's voice stopped her once again. "You will want to announce it tomorrow night at the End of Term feast, of course." Her smile disappeared, as her shoulder slumped. Knowing their was no way out of it, she nodded before continuing on her way. The sound of the Professor's laughter was muffled slightly by the closing door.

"Another Year gone. But the memories and bonds made this year will last through the years. For those that have missed Professor Umbridge's abstinence I regretfully inform you that she will not be returning to us next year." Cheers erupted around the Great Hall. It took several

moments for the Headmaster to regain control of the room. His voice was stern but the twinkle in his eyes indicated he was anything but regretful. "However I do believe that it is time to award the house cup. Congratulations Gryffindor house." Three table erupted in cheers but none of them had been surprised. Once the roar questioned Dumbledore motioned for Buffy to walk to the podium. "We also have a announcement from our young American visitor. Buffy." Dumbledore sat down to give Buffy full command of the stage. "Over the past almost four months I have gotten to know a few number of you, and I am thankful. You never seemed to mind when I would sneak into your classes and ask questions. I think I also scared a few of you by suddenly sitting beside you, Sorry Neville. I did that to you the most." the crowd chuckled. "You all know that it was never officially decided if I was going to attend Hogwarts as a student, just roam the hall as I did this semester, or not be here at all. Last night I sat down with a few of the Professor and we talked everything over. Every angle of every argument." She gave a sly wink to Minnie. "So Professor Dumbledore asked for me to announce my decision." She could see many of her friends from the other houses looking anxious, even squirm a little. "I am now an official student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Next fall I will return as a 6th year Slythrin." Suddenly all four of the houses were on their feet cheering. Dumbledore had never seen such a well loved student. Buffy was blushing by time she reached her seat by Draco again. "Well said Buffy. Now if there are no other announcements let's eat." Magically the feast appeared.


	6. Chapter 5 past

Chapter 5: Past

Giles was twittering softly to Angelus on Buffy's bed while Buffy knelt poised in front of the only truck she hadn't unpacked. The ones that held her entire life in pictures. She was finally ready to dive into the past. Taking a deep breath she opened the lid. Smiling she grabbed a single picture. She stared at the duo. The little girl couldn't have been more than three but she was wrapped in a long black leather duster, and help lovingly by a man with chocolate hair in his early twenties. Buffy allowed the memories she kept shut away wash over her as she kept digging in the past.

Flashback

_A three year old Buffy was in the middle of her 'morning' tai chi that Angelus taught her while Angelus was by her side practicing with a short sword in his hands. 'I wanna hold." the tiny blonde child reached for the weapon. "In time Buff. First you must learn to use this." he tapped her forehead, before showing the blade once more. In that moment a Tukelam demon crashed through the drape covered window. Buffy dove under Angelus's discarded duster and watched the fight. She watched with awed fascination as her guardian seemed to dance with the blade. Pride swelled in the young girl's soul as the demon fell into a unmoving heap. Once Angelus was certain the demon was dead he returned to his charge. After making sure she wasn't injured by the fling glass he picked her up gently, and took her out onto their balcony. For a long moment they watched the stars come out one by one over the Romanian town. "Angelus, will you send me away like mommy did." Startled by the sudden question Angelus place the child onto the railing, looking deeply into her unusual eyes. "Buffy. I promise I will never leave you. I will always find you. Always."_

Buffy wiped away the stray tear as she kept flipping through her still muggle photos until her came up with the one Kreatcher had taken of her first day of her new life. Merrick stood beside the nine year old Buffy proudly, but you could see the questions that filled raged in his eyes. Angelus stood on her other side but wasn't looking at the camera rather the tiny girl who's hands the fate of the world were now in.

Flashback.

"_Left hook right shin kick combo!" a masculine voice demanded. "Good. KNEE! Good. Now Double punch! Good. Again." The sounds of tired grunting filled the empty warehouse. "Good work. That is enough for today. Lets head back to the apartment." A thud was heard followed by giggling. Angelus turned around to see his charges laying spread eagle like on the mats smiling. "Boy does something have you edgy." She commented before getting up to gather the rest of her things. "Just because I push you doesn't mean I am 'edgy' as you put it." He retorted before pouring a bottle of water on the young blonde girl. "ANGELUS!" she shrieked before taking after the laughing vampire. "See I'm not edgy" he mocked as he danced always just out of her grasp. Before long the two friends collapsed on the matted floor. Just then an arrow embedded itself in the matt though Angelus's shoulder. Narrowly missing the heart. "Run Buffy!" was all Angelus could think but she didn't listen. Instead he watched as she climbed the central beam to the catwalk. Apparently waiting for the killer the show themselves again. She didn't have to wait long._

_A man with graying hair jogged toward the pinned vampire never lowering his weapon. "Where did you send her to vampire? Where is the girl?" The man's clipped British accent was grating on Buffy's nerves. Without warning she leapt from her perch onto the would-be killer. Knocking them both to the ground and the weapon skidded across the floor. Buffy quickly recovered her footing, and pinned the intruder to the floor with a well placed foot. "Now I am going to ask the questions and you are going to answer. Got it." she took the winded grunt as a yes. "Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you trying to kill Angelus? And why are you looking for me?" Her voice held none of the childlike insecurities of most children her age. "My name is Samuel Merrick. I am Watcher from the Watcher's Council sent to guide and train you for your destiny. You, Buffy Summers, have been called as a slayer. I was merely trying to help you by killing this vile demon." The young blonde hair girl just stared at the man before moving away cursing. "OF COURSE I WOULD BE! I mean why not the NINE year old that has been raised by a vampire. I mean the universe loves a good irony." She rant loudly before muttering angrily quietly to herself. _

_Merrick stared at he ranting child in front of him. She was nothing he had expected, nor who she expected to be with. He could only watched once she came to her senses the companionship between the two as she helped the wounded vampire pull out the arrow swiftly, wincing as she help pressure. "It will be okay. I promise. I will be with you the whole time." The vampire by then had taken both of her tiny hands into his own boring his dark chocolate eyes into her green ones. "Promise?" Her voice sounded very young right then, very fragile. "Try and stop me." he mocked challenged before pulling her into a hug which she gratefully sunk into. The old watcher felt as if he intruding on a special moment. He slowly stood never looking away, almost feeling unable to. "Let me get this straight. Angelus, scourge of Europe, one with the angelic face, is the guardian of the now called nine year old human girl." Two heads nodded. Baffled Merrick ran his fingers through his graying hair. Buffy recognized it as a nervous trait, and smiled. "I won't let you take me away from him." She deadpanned. Surprisingly after her rant the thought hadn't re-entered him mind. "Of course of course. Also we can't tell the Council about this, either. So we will do as we must." He smiled sadly at the life he would be leading this child into._

Buffy had learned a hard lesson with Merrick's death. Not everyone can be saved. The notion that had been building in the back of her mind ever since she found out who her father truly was demanding to be acknowledged. Buffy suddenly knew with such clarity the reason the Powers that Be brought her back. It wasn't because she was a great warrior of light, or to let Angelus into heaven. She knew right then that they brought her back to face her father, to beat and kill him. By her life or death she would not fail.

Fueled by her conviction Buffy turned the entire trunk over dumping its contents on the stone floor. Years of adventures and memories smiled back. Buffy watched as she grew up all over again. Remembering the forgotten sights, and distant lands. There laying among her photos was one of Giles's older Watcher Diary. Buffy grasped the leather bound book and moved towards her fireplace. Curling up in the chair in a manner that only females are seemed able to do, she steeled herself for what she might read among the pages. She'd often wondered how an outsider had thought of her life. The slayer raised by a vampire. Sighing once more she opened the journal still wondering if she really wanted to know what laid inside.

_July 1, 2001_

_Today I saw my new charge. The nine year old Slayer, Buffy Summers. Although I was aware of the child's age, I hadn't pictured her to quite to tiny. From a distance she could easily pass as a child of six or seven. How this small stature effects her preference remains to be seen. _

_I observed the child secretly during her patrol. To better assess her fighting technique, and training. She was accompanied by a older man, I would place him to be at least mid-twenties, but she seemed completely at ease with the gentleman. The patrol seemed very docile for Rome, the underground population must know of the slayer's presence. From what I have seen the child seemed well trained and capable. The man seems to be her trainer of sorts, for he would comment on her different combinations without interference. She seems to harness the power's skills and grace with a ability not seen in past slayers. The ease the child slayer seemed to wield her sword, as if it were an extension of her arm, indicates years of previous study. I will investigate further. Tomorrow I will announce myself._

_July 2_

_Tonight I waited behind some brush watching the slayer perched on headstone staring at a fresh grave. She urged the vampire to 'rise already.' Her American accent clearly notable. The gentleman from the night before was not around, leaving me to conclude he was more than likely an informant of sorts. Resourceful child. But that would explain why it took nearly a month to locate the tiny slayer. After a few more moments of her comments and complaints the creature started to emerge. Smiling she waited but the creature seemed to bore her. Quickly losing interest the Slayer stake the vampire before he even completely emerged. Interesting. In that moment I decided to reveal myself.…."_

With tears running down her cheeks Buffy had to stop reading as the night she read about came back assaulting her mind. Closing her eyes the teenager allowed herself to lose herself in the memory, allowed herself to feel, and to truly forgive her guilt.

Flashback

_Angelus left Buffy alone with her hunt while he tracked down a few of the local snitches. Buffy sat twirling a stake in her hands bored. "Come on vampy, rise already. I mean really how long does it take you to rise. I have other things to do. Other baddies to kill." She groaned. Suddenly a thought dawned on her. "Hey there better be a vampire in there." She huffed angrily still twirling her weapon. _

_A few silent moments before a hand suddenly pushed through the fresh soil. "Finally." Buffy smiled, but quickly as the fledgling struggled miserable to drag himself out of the ground. "I wait all night for you, and you are a wimp." Buffy stake the vampire before he even had a chance to make it all the way out. "What a waste." The young slayer grumbled. Pocketing her stake she turned to leave when a twig snap behind her. Grinning once more the girl swiftly turned toward the noise with a unnoticed dagger in her hands. "Come on out." She cooed sweetly. Promptly a middle aged man with graying hair in a three piece tweed suit stepped out of the brush. Buffy stared at the approaching man while never relaxing her tense pose. "Ms. Summers?" A very British voice called to her. Sensing that he was in fact human Buffy hopped onto the headstone she had just vacated. "Who wants to know?" Buffy shot back. "You must come with me…" Buffy glared at the man. He was interrupted by Angelus coming behind her, still in his 'game face'. The obvious new Watcher just stared in terror and shame at the vampire, the one he recognized as Angelus. The scourge of the Earth. Knowing the new slayer was no match for the Master vampire he pulled out a cross, while pulling on the arm of the child slayer. "BE GONE DEMON!" Angelus hissed before catching the annoyed eye of Buffy. "Who's this?" He asked confusing the Watcher. "New Watcher." Buffy explained quietly giving a pointed look at his hand that still held her arm in a death-grip. "Geez, this is who they send after you." Angelus rolled his eyes. "Be gone demon." Angelus mocked before laughing. "Do you really think that works?" Angelus's eyes were laughing. "You must come with me." the watcher tried again still tugging on her arm to place himself in front of her. "Did the council give you all the same speech. Talk about the need of revision." Angelus had to fight to hold his laughter. "Allow me. Me Slayer. I kill bad things. You watcher. You train said slayer to kill said bad things. Angelus is a good vampire. My guardian." at the mention of the Angelus the still un-introduced watcher started backing up once again. Frustrated Buffy broke his grip and planted herself firmly in front of the vampire. "Did you not hear me? GOOD VAMPIRE! And they said the young have selected hearing." She giggled and eyes Angelus, who had frequently made the comment. Flabbergasted at the accusation of Angelus being good, the man stared at the two as an awkward silence fell, making the pint sized warrior fidget. "Okay maybe introductions are in order. Then you can tell me your studies and daily training schedule. Then we will discuss living arrangements. Buffy smiled, and motioned for the 'tweed man' to go first. "My name is Rubert Giles. I was appointed to be your watcher, since your previous one Mr. Samuel Merrick, was regretfully killed in the line of duty. I have been searching for you for a month." Giles's words 'line of duty' kept running through Buffy's mind like a cheap cop re-run. Shaking her head away from those thoughts Buffy smiled. "Okay this is Angelus, and I'm Buffy of course. As for studies. Me..Merrick and Angelus began teaching me wandless magic, potions, multiple languages, histories, and demon lore. Crossbow, long bow, staff, and the sword have been mastered by me. Different fighting styles were of course incorporated into them. As for daily schedules. All bookwork , such as Languages, history, and demon lore are done in the morning. Slayer related training, such as sparing, and weapon training are in the early afternoon. Usually right after lunch. Meditation usually follows to allow mind cleansing before magic lesson. Then I prepare for patrol." _

_Giles, after knowing the bubbly child for five mixtures, didn't expect her to be so regulated. He had been expecting a scared child thrust into the dangers of the night, but what he found was a vibrant child that refused to let her destiny take over. "As for living arrangements, Giles." she interrupted his thoughts. "Angelus and I have recently moved into the Mansion on Crawford street. It has all the space and privacy needed. You can live there as well." Giles understood her message. She won't leave the vampire. "Of course." he knew already not to argue with a determined Slayer. It never ended well. Before anything else was said a tiny pop was heard. Buffy giggled at Giles' nervous jump._

"_You best check it out. It could be trouble." Giles told his new Slayer, who had yet to move. Her smile just grew. "Listen I have lived around the baddies my entire life. I know the difference of a good pop, and a bad pop. This pop was just Kretcher." "Kreatcher?" the watcher repeated before jumping back at the sudden appearance of the long limbed small creature. "This is Kreatcher." The house elf fixed Giles with a glare. He didn't like anyone but his mistress. Not even Angelus. "Kreacher Misses Mistress." the creature smiled toothily up at Buffy. "I missed you too, Kreatcher." She answered truthfully as tears filled the large green eyes of the old elf. "Kreatcher meet Mr. Rubert Giles. He's my new watcher. Giles meet Kretcher my best friend." Hesitantly Giles held out his hand to shake, Kretcher just glared at it. "Muggle. Another Muggle. Kretcher don't like Muggles." Kreatcher spat harshly, making Buffy giggle a little. "Don't worry its not anything personal. He doesn't like anyone." She explained smiling. "Except Mistress." "Right except me." She laughed again. It was the sweetest sound to Kretcher's ears. "Alright. Lead on Kreatcher. Let's go home. Oh, Giles by the way. I've befriended a teenage American were-wolf boy here. Okay? Race yaw Kretcher." She proclaimed hurriedly before racing into the night laughing as the house-elf chased her. "So a house elf, huh? Is there anything else about the girl that I don't know." Angelus just shrugged a the new watcher both knowing it was going to be a very unusual, maybe entertaining, but challenging road. But neither could've known what was in store for them. _

A sudden pounding on the door pulled the young slayer from her memories. Grateful for the distraction she went to answer. There stood all of the 5th year Slythrin students, all smiling. Draco stepped froth dramatically. "Buffy Summers, newest member of the Slythrin house, tonight is the last night of term. Tomorrow we shall be scatter to the four winds till Fall. But tonight we PARTY!" Excited Buffy followed the large crowd towards the Dungeons. Suddenly Buffy stopped mid-stride with a wide grin. "To some this is a final hurrah here at Hogwarts. Let's go out with a bang. DOBBY!" The blonde yelled to her confused companions. Kretcher was forbidden to leave the Black house with mass breakout from Azkaban recently. Dumbledore worried that some of the Black's kin would try and lure the house elf into giving information. So Kretcher on his very last trip made sure that Dobby took care of his beloved Mistress. "Yes BUFFY SUMMERS?" the sudden appearance of the house elf didn't phase any of the pureblood slythrins. "Go wake the other houses, and the rest of the Slythrins. Ask the cooks to sends a buffet to the Great Hall. Tonight we Party!" The prospect of Partying with the other houses made the Slythrins lose some of their jubilee. "Listen. I know you don't like them. But look at it this way. A party is a party. Dancing, music, food. It will be fun." She could see them cracking. "Please. You know I have friends in the other houses. Some I may never see again. You are my best friends. Pleases." That was it. They buckled and agreed.

There wasn't a undecorated area in the whole Great Hall. Each house seemed to try to outdo the others resulting in a interesting decorated design. Dobby cleared the usual House tables and replaced them with them with the smaller round ones that were used for the Yule Ball. The faulty table was completely covered with fruit trays, veggie tray, chocolate, and drinks. On the very end was a small battered table that the Wesley twins were piling their homemade prank goodies onto. Buffy just smiled as she took in the sight. For a few hours the war, house rivalry, and personal squabbles were put aside to have fun. The live the childhood that for so many the war was robbing them of. Buffy smiling, suddenly leaped skillfully, and gracefully onto the full refreshment table and whistled. Loud. Everyone stopped talking, some even holding their ears while turning their attention to their blonde classmate. "In true night before end of term tradition I am going to pay for every single one of the student body to get one Wesley Wheezes Product." Making a grand show of it she tossed the twins a heavy pouch.

For the first time in Hogwarts History all four houses had fun together. Each showing off what they got and what it could do. For hours the great hall was filled with wart filled students, to smoke dragons, fireworks, and swamps. Each one secretly dreading the ending of the night knowing that they may never see some of their classmates again. Unbeknownst to them all of the staff were spying from the hallways. Pleased with the turn of events and wouldn't dream of disrupting the delicate peace and truce that had seemed to be made.

For a moment while he watched the events unfold Dumbledore couldn't help but see the similarities between father and daughter. Both were orphaned. Both had unusual childhoods. The silver in the eyes, although his was more pronounced. Both wield such massive amount of power. But Buffy's smiling face set them apart than any similarity put them together. He could see she genuine loved her friends. Such love and friendship her father would never know.

As all good things the night finally came to an end when a hufflepuff 2nd year hit a Slythrin 5th year with one of her fireworks by accident. All of a sudden the entire place was in an uproar. Accusations thrown around. Wands drawn and sides taken. Buffy was sitting on top of the less than full refreshment table shaking her head at the turn of events when on cue the staff strode in. Demanding an explanation, all eyes turned to the laughing American girl. She had sensed the staff long before. "What does it look like we are doing Professor? We are having one last meeting of the drama club. Reenactment is key." Buffy replied innocently. Knowing full well they all knew EXACTLY what was going on. "Oh and what reenactment was it from, pray tell." Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkling in his sapphire eyes. "Of course it would be the scene from the famous Lockhart days. Truly comical. Wouldn't you agree, Professor." All of the assembled Professors did have to agree to that. "Would you mind please, to start the reenactment over. We would LOVE to see it." Professor Dumbledore gushed as he led the Faulty over to an abandoned small round table. Buffy watched as her Uncle smirked at her predicament.


	7. Chapter 6 Skit

Chapter 6: The skit

Realizing that they had no choice the students quickly huddled up to think of an impromptu skit. "Colin you play Harry. Draco you play Snape. Seamus you are going to be Professor Lockhart. And Clive you are going to be Draco. It will be the dueling accident scene." Buffy quickly hashed out roles and prayed for the best. "Everyone remember what to do." Only Crabbe seemed completely lost. "Good. Let's do it." Buffy smirked as she skipped away. All the rest of the non-role student sat down as if in DADA class watching the duel. "Okay, from the top people. ACTION!" Buffy yelled.

"Gather around, gather around! Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Good, good." Seamus smiled as if to an adoring crowd. "Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have down on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He winked at Ginny. "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He tells me that he knows a TINY little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Never fear children, you will still have your potions master when I'm through with him." Suddenly Draco came through the crowd that parted before him. His black robes billowing dramatically behind him. On his face was Snape's usual glare and snarled lip. "Ah Professor Snape, brilliant." Seamus cried flashing dazzling smiles while the girls in the audience pretended to faint. "As you can see we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Seamus was holding his had wand in the middle like a baton. Giggling Lavender stepped forward and repositioned the wand. "Ah Thank you Ms. Brown." Seamus gave another winning smile. The Faulty were barley able to contain their giggles. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Several students giggled. "ONE, TWO---ah bird" Seamus averted his attention to the ceiling, completely enthralled. Draco cleared his voice twice, before bellowing "THREE! Expelliarmus!" During the beginning of the play Buffy and Draco decided that hurting a fellow student in front of the Professors wasn't the best plan so instead she told two first years to act like the spell. Camry, a Hufflepuff ran across the space and slammed into Seamus. They both were knocked to the ground, Camry quickly melted back into the crowd to wait her next turn. "Well, there you have it. That was a successful Disarming Charm." Seamus smiled brilliantly as if he hadn't just flown thru the air. "Yes that was an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." Draco glared at Seamus who squeaked. "Works every time." Draco taunted. Buffy could be seen slipping silently through the crowd hashing out instructions quickly as the impromptu play continued. "I think we should allow the children practice now. Potter! Malfoy." Colin and the 4th year Ravencalw, Clive stepped forward dramatically. "Now Harry, to block unfriendly spells just do this." Seamus tried to do a complicated wand wiggling thing, before he dropped his wand. "Whoops. Seems my wand is a little overexcited." He announced before stepping clear of the dueling line of fire. "You'll be fine. Just do as I did." Colin stared back at Seamus trying not to laugh. "What drop my wand?" Seamus merely ignored him. Everyone smirked. Before 'Lockhart' could count off Clive yelled "Serpensortia." A 2nd year Gryffindor slithered out pretending to be a snake. "Don't move Potter." Draco drawled lazily. "ALLOW ME TO GET RID OF IT." Seamus yelled trying to bet 'Snape' to the punch. He brandished his wand dramatically. Suddenly all of the students threw themselves away as if a gush of wind did it, but instead of the snake disappearing it just grew bigger. Crabbe suddenly found himself wriggling on the floor. "Okay Class dismissed." Seamus yelled in terror as the fled the scene hiding behind a 1st year. Buffy suddenly commanded the stage once more. "Great great job. Alright that's a wrap." She made a great show of acting like a Director. Smiling the students made a line hand in hand bowing in front of the, mostly, cheering staff.

"Great show!" Dumbledore exclaimed, as Snape glared. The charms professor was clapping his tiny arms together excited as he laughed at the memory of the dim-witted famous Professor. Professor Sprout was trying to hide her laughter behind her hands unconvincingly. Professor McGonall wasn't fairing any better. "Thank you for that performance. it's a wonder why we never saw it during the school year. A oversight of course." Dumbledore announced happily his eyes alight with laughter. "Naturally." Buffy replied still smiling while holding hands with both Harry and Draco. Quickly dropping the boy-that-lived hand Buffy stood facing the 'actors' once more. "That's enough for tonight. Goodnight and…." Buffy's smiled faded slightly. "Thank you." Her voice soft and sincere. One by one the students left. Those that befriended the blonde Slayer wouldn't leave without one last hug and final farewell. Soon it was only the golden trio, Wesley Twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco and Buffy. The staff had snuck out once they noticed who was lingering. They wanted to see just how much the rift had been closed over the past year.

"Will you be going to house?" Harry asked to break the sudden silence. "No. I am going to be hanging out at the school over the break. I will visit though." Draco shuffled his feet edgily. He didn't like being out numbered by the very people he'd tormented the pervious five years. "I heard about D.A." Buffy acknowledged causally secretly enjoying the members shuffle nervously. "How?" Hermione demanded coolly, wondering if she had misjudged the Slayer. She just shrugged. "I have my ways, don't worry though I didn't blab about it. I think its smart. You're doing the right thing, getting prepared. It will serve you well. You will need other defenses though. Muggle defenses. If you ever need a hand, you know where to find me." Once again Buffy held out her hand to the older boy, that took it immediately, smiling. Harry led the way out of the great hall nobody wanting to be the only one left with the two slythrins no matter how 'good' they appeared to be.

"I don't see why you are so bloody nice to everyone." Draco huffed. "Especially Potter and his do-gooder-clan. "Yes you do. You know as well as I do that if we are too busy squabbling between each other we won't stand a chance against Voldie. Remember when I told you about being the slayer and voldermort's daughter. I have more reason than anyone to cause chaos and distract those here to father my father's plans and desires. But I refuse. Period. The darker side to the slayer is pulling stronger than ever. Everyday I have to fight to keep my sanity, to keep my head above water. Every friend I make, every time I laugh, it gives me strength to hold on, to hold out. Please Drake, understand. I need friends. I need reasons to stay true and to keep the slayer from taking over." Draco saw for the first time her eyes completely unguarded. He saw the depth of her pain and could for once truly get a sense of the horrors she'd lived through. "I'm sorry love. I do understand. Truly. I was just jealous of that pest for a moment. His eyes roaming over you. I wanted to rip his eyes out." Buffy smiled grateful at someone being protective of her once again. For the thousandth time she thanked the heavens that she'd met Draco. He'd made the gap between the world of normal shrink considerably. Sighing in content the two blondes walked back to the dungeons happily.

***********************THE RIDDLE HOUSE***********************

"Where is my daughter, Wormtail? For more than fifteen years she has been missing. What can you tell me?" The dark Lord demanded ready to be reunited with his beloved daughter. Most only thought he wanted his daughter for an heir, to flaunt his power, but to a select few they knew the truth. He truly loved his missing daughter and was desperate to get her back. "My Lord, my informant has owled me the most interesting of news. Your daughter as we all are aware is back in the Magical Community." Luicas Malfoy could see the dark lord's patience waning. "What has come to light, my Lord, is that she is enrolled at Hogwarts. Under the name Buffy Summers. What is more, My Lord, is that my son Draco, is dating her." Everyone could visibly see Voldermort relax a little just knowing that he was so close to his daughter. "Lucius make sure that your son keeps my little girl happy. We want her completely swayed to our side when the time comes. Ah what a glorious day that will be." Voldermort was already imagining the reunion.

**********************************************************


	8. Chapter 7 Slayer Dreams

Chapter 7: Slayer dreams

Giles was sound asleep when Buffy finally crawled under the comforter. She laid there for a moment going over the many changes of her life. Of how the Slayer in side her had changed. Or maybe she had changed? In the beginning she could always tell were Buffy ended and the Slayer began, but over the years the barrier began to blur and fade. Closing her eyes Buffy wondered just how much longer she will be able to see the line at all.

Buffy stood in the middle of courtyard. Turning she recognized it as the one from the Villa she lived in Romania with Angelus before she was ever the Slayer. Suddenly Faith stood before her. "Are you ready?" Faith still had her sexy predator grace as she slandered over to her younger sister slayer. "Ready?" Buffy eyes darted about the sun-lit courtyard. "Its coming. Soon. He's tired of waiting. Counting down from 2-5-9. Are you ready?" The cryptic message irritated the blonde slayer. "Who's coming? When? Why? Ready for what?" She begged irritably but the brunette just smiled. "You know." Was the only answer she got. Frustrated Buffy stormed away from her friend what other clues the old villa may house.

She knew Faith was following her as she made her way down the long breezeway that suddenly became twilight. Chuckling was echoing all around her. Evil laughter that made her hair stand on end. In a instant a man stood before her, but she used the term loosely. His face was deformed, snake like. His silver eyes seemed to glow in the half light. "join me Demona, my Daughter." "My name is Buffy!" She screamed at him. His frown was soon replaced with a sinister smirk. "never one be as two live." he yelled before shooting green sparks towards her. Buffy watched as the sparks flew closer as if in slow motion. Just before the green light hit her everything froze. A woman danced just in a circle around Buffy. Even though she was a complete stranger Buffy felt a connection, championship that she only felt with other Slayers. Buffy placed her as the First Slayer. "You understand. Death is your gift." Buffy stared in shock. She remember telling Dumbledore the same thing only months before. "I died twice already to save the world. Is there some kind of return policy on this gift?" She half joked. "Death is your gift. Use it wisely." The First Slayer vanished.

Buffy sat straight up in bed, causing Giles to be launched into the air, squealing. But her mind was reeling and wrapping around her slayer dream. The first since she left Sunnydale. "2-5-9? Counting down from 259?" As usual the cryptic slayer dream is confusing, but she knew from experience that she will figure it out. But she had never been alone either. Even though she'd only been asleep two hours Buffy knew it was fruitless to try to go back to sleep. Never happened after a Slayer dream. Sighing she stepped put of bed debating on going to the kitchens so early or just head to the library until a more descent hour.

She had just put on Angelo's leather jacket when Severus barged into the room as if hell hounds were after him. "HE KNOWS YOU'RE HERE!" Buffy just stared at her uncle. Complete anguish was etched on his face. There was a slight knock that made the pair jump. Albus and Draco ran in without waiting for a response. The four stared at one another in salience. "What is to be done? I mean if he knows that she is here, where else can she hide?" Draco demanded quietly. Each of them knew that even though the barriers were in place at Hogwarts if he knew she was there it wasn't safe. "There really is only one place Buffy would be safe." Severus stared challenging at the headmaster. "Surely there is another place Professor." Dumbledore stared sadly at the Potions master knowing his past. "I'm afraid not. After all it is already well protected and charmed. Grimmald Place is the perfect place for her. He will never find her there. Besides Kretcher has been driving Molly insane with news about your well being. He will not be satisfied until he can judge for himself." Even the Professor trying to make light of the situation Buffy could still see the pain, worry, and doubt hidden in his eyes. "Okay then. I guess I need to pack a suitcase." With an easily faked smile she conjured up a trunk that began packing itself. "Now only I knew how to do that years ago. Moving wouldn't have been such a hassle." She joked. The three boys stared at the strong willed slayer in shock at her quiet acceptance. She caught their glances and smiled. "Listen I know and you know that he won't stop looking for me until I am either dead or by his side. His heir. Knowing that we also know that me and daddio is going to have a showdown. I figure that hiding will give me time to prepare. Angelus taught me to choose my battles. It is that rule that has helped me survive many times." She cocked her hip and smirked. "Besides we don't want to make it easy on Volderdoo." the wizards couldn't believe the young slayer in front of them. They'd each seen Harry fall apart, each time he knew Voldermort was after him again. True he always gathered himself together and save the day, but never was so accepting in the beginning.

Only a half an hour later the four stood on the steps of Grimmald Place number 12. The sun had only begun to rise so there was little traffic but they hurried inside just the same. Buffy couldn't help but feel as if the ending was beginning, as the darkness started to fade with the coming light.

"Lets get this straight. He has discovered that you were being kept in Hogwarts, yet hasn't made a single attempt, that we know of, to retrieve you?" Remus seemed completely perplexed as he regarded the young girl sitting on the kitchen stool calmly eating a sandwich. "We all knew he would find me." She pointed out before taking another bite. "So what's the plan?" Tonks asked abruptly. "Alas we have very few options, now that he is aware of her presence at Hogwarts. During these Summer months while the castle is almost completely empty it is too vulnerable. I'm afraid that her only option will be to stay here. Although I gather Kretcher will not mind." Everyone turned to look at the oddly happy house elf that hadn't left his mistress's side other than to feed her since their arrival almost three hours earlier. "What about Draco?" Buffy suddenly afraid about being alone all summer. "I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy will have to remain at the school, along with Professor Snape. To keep up pretenses. He knows that Severus is your Uncle , my dear. Knowing that he will expect Severus to be kept out of the 'loop' as you call it. As for Mr. Malfoy, his whole pretense of staying at school was to get so some extra special potion tutorial. His family will expect updates and have a habit of visiting quite unannounced. He can't be staying away from the castle just in cast. It would be too dangerous for all of us. He will be able to visit frequently as you to the castle." Dumbledore didn't like the situation anymore than the children did. He hated making his young friend unhappy after everything she had already been through. "I wondered why I was the only one with a trunk." Buffy muttered softly before staring up at her uncle over her glass of coca-cola. She may be a witch now but she was a cola drinker first. "No slaying at all now?" Buffy's face was completely heartbroken already knowing the answer. "It's too dangerous, Buffy." Severus confirmed what she already suspected. "Once again with the whole more time to study, and to hone my other slayer skills." She tried to lighten the atmosphere, but nobody was fooled. "So can Draco and I go to the School Library before I enter the witness protection program. Ya know to hold me over until its safer for us to start visiting each other." No one could turn down her request. "Kretcher, will you get a room ready for Ms. Summers while Remus and Severus escort Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Summers back to Hogwarts." Eagerly the house elf was gone.

"Are you planning taking the entire Library back with you?" Draco teased as he watched the slayer put yet another large tome from the restricted section in the seemingly endless trunk. "Well you know as well as I do that I don't know just how long they will keep me under total house-arrest. So I'm being prepared." She proved her point by placing another tome. "Seriously though I doubt even Granger has that many books. I've seen all seven years of potions and DADA go in there, and almost every spell book you can put your hands on. The mustier the better it seems." Buffy merely smiled. "Draco I need you to promise me something?" Buffy turned to her boyfriend all trace of humor gone. "What?" He was defiantly curious by the sudden change of her demeanor, but he getting used to that with her. "If I get into any kind of trouble. Which you know with me being a slayer in all happens quite a bit, Promise me that you won't try to be a hero and interfere. That for better or for worse you will let me handle it. Promise?" He saw the desperation and the pleading in her unusual beautiful eyes. Uneasily he agreed. Draco grabbed his girlfriends arm suddenly pulling her into him. They stood like that for several moments both not wanting to leave the safely and warmth they felt in the other's arms. He kissed the crown of her head before shifting her so he could dig into his robe. He brought a this silver chain with a small entreasured dragon pendent with an emerald for a eye. Buffy was struck speechless as he put it on her. "It is charmed so that I will know if you are in need of help.: He flashed his own bracelet with a similar charm. "I know that you will be surrounded by the order but I want to make sure I know that you are safe. I love you Buffy Summers." Buffy promptly pressed her lips to his. "Thank you. Really." she paused and stared into Draco's silver eyes calmly knowing her true feeling so clearly. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

Remus felt a little embarrassed eavesdropping on such a personal but he had promised Albus that he would stick close to the tiny slayer. Clearing his throat as a warning he was near, he met up with the couple. "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape is in his study waiting for you, your father has made a unexpected visit. I assured them I would fetch you. Buffy its time." He walked to the end of the aisle to give them space for a proper goodbye.

"So I guess this is it." Draco stated softly. Neither teenager was very capable of saying goodbyes. To Buffy she has said them too many times, but never got easier. For Draco it was the first time he felt anything while saying it. Something real. "Yep." Buffy just stared helplessly at her shoes, not able to look at her boyfriend's silver eyes for fear that she wouldn't be able to look away. "Buffy look at me." The young slythrin cupped his girlfriend's chin forcing her to look at him. "Buffy it will be okay. This isn't good-bye. I mean it isn't like its forever. Just a few weeks. Besides we will be able to write everyday. It will be okay. I promise. Now smile for me?" Unable to refuse anything of him, Buffy smiled before burying in his chest. "Please be careful. I love you Draco." Touched by her words Draco could only nod at the moment. He held her out at arms length and stared as if trying to memorize her. "I love you too, Buffy." he whispered. Hand and hand they walked out of the Library where they had to separate for who knew how long.

By the time they had reached the manor Buffy was completely withdrawn inside herself. He was at a lost. In all the years he knew the trio he never had to comfort a teenage girl . Guy he could do and understand but with the blonde in front of him, nada. "Buffy…" She just opened the door but his voice stopped her dead. "Listen Remus. Don't try to cheer me up right now." Without warning she bolted straight up stairs, her trunk faithfully floating behind her. Sighing Remus went searching for his fellow marauder, hoping he had a idea on how they were going to handle the extremely powerful teenage Slayer witch that happened to be the daughter of Lord Voldermort.

"I thought I might find you hiding away in here." Sirius looked up from feeding Buckbeak. "I am not hiding as you put it." He huffed. "So how did it go?" Remus just stared at his friend. "I had to get a girl that has been a warrior and fighter all her life to pack books because we were all but locking her away. From her friends, her calling, her uncle." Remus paused assessing the morning quickly. "Actually it went rather well. Considering." He helped himself to Sirius's tea. The men sat in silence lost in their own memories, when suddenly a explosion was heard coming from Buffy's room. Buffy's way too sweet to be innocent voice floated down proclaiming everything was fine. "Remus, tell me honestly. What do you think about her?" Sirius's didn't seem to know what to think. "To be honest I still can't believe she is still as optimistic as she is, considering the life she has lived. But I think that its catching up with her. You can see it in her eyes." The two men knew the weight of the battle, having to fight it themselves. Everyday. "That is what I am afraid of." "Did you know that Albus has some memories of his stored that are about Buffy?" Sirius hadn't known. "He showed it to me while I was teaching. He didn't tell me who or what she was. She couldn't have been more than 10. You could see the strain in her eyes but they were still so filled with hope, love, and laughter.

_Albus sat in Giles' reading chair as he waited for his friends to come home. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth, enjoying the candy as he waited. Suddenly the door swung open and a young girl with blonde hair with green goo in it came marching in. "I can't believe it blew up. It got its nasty smelly, gooey, demon guts all over my hair." She growled angrily. It didn't sound particularly mincing from the ten year old child but Albus knew appearance could be deceiving. The child had barely crossed the threshold when she sensed her wizard friend. "ALBUS! GILES! ANGELUS! ALBUS is here!" She happily yelled back down the hallway before pouncing on the old man. "How are you? Why are you here? How long have you been here? How long are you staying? Did you bring me anything?" Her rapid fire interrogation always amused and amazed him. He'd heard many of the girl's adventures and knew few adult wizards that would still be as 'bouncy' after such an ordeal. "Dear Lord child, let the man breathe. _


	9. Chapter 8 Ups and Down

_**Chapter 8- Ups and Downs**_

"_**Sorry." She replied letting go quickly but somehow she didn't seem apologetic at all. "So what do I owe this most unexpected but most welcome visit old friend." Giles settled into one of the other 'research chairs.' "Actually this is purely a social visit. School has ended until the Fall Semester and I seemed to have a little time on my hands. What better way to spend them then catching with old friends." Even Buffy could see the stress in the old wizards eyes. "Well its snowing outside Albus, and you know that you can't visit me in Russia, while its snowing, and not expect a snow fight." Albus just chuckled at the young girl's bounce-back. Together the foursome ventured back into the blistering cold. Each of the adults held their breath as they saw a true happiness beam on the young blonde's face. Something, if you watched Angelus and Giles's face, you knew didn't happened in a while. Immediately the young charge threw a rather large snowball at Angelus. Growling playfully he raced after the ten year old. The two raced around throwing snowballs at 2am, but laughing with a single care in the world. Suddenly, without taking her eyes off Angelus, she nailed Giles straight in the chest. The blonde girl tried to hold her laughter for as long as she could, but soon the young girl was on the ground with laughter.**_

"**Who knew that a cold blooded killer could have such a normal offspring?" Remus commented. "She's a Slayer. So by definition a cold blooded killer. Raised by a vampire. Evil. Her father is the most evil person that had ever lived. The apple never falls far from the tree. I don't' care if she was a sweet child sometimes. Evil breeds evil." Sirius seethed, angry his previous idea of the child was being destroyed. The two marduars, the last of their circle, sat and just thought about the young girl that was only a few feet away. They thought about what they knew about her, what they thought, suspected, and hoped but in the end they were no closer to understanding a child that fought so hard, with such passion. "I remember that night." Buffy's sudden appearance startled the two older men. "How did you get in here?" Sirius demanded furious he hadn't noticed her. "I'm a slayer. Hunter of evil things that have awesome senses. Do you really think if I couldn't sneak up on you two undetected I would still be alive." She quipped with a smile. Sirius just muttered incoherently. "Those Canary Crème's were awesome." Her silver flecked eyes glazed over with the pleasant memory. "Angelus hated when Albus visited. He always brought me some wizard toy or candy. Some kind of goodie that any child, even a slayer child, can enjoy." Remus just smiled as the simple joy that any child her age should have in her eye shone through, just for a moment. Remembering where she was Buffy quickly composed herself. "I am going to be stuck here all summer. None of us are happy about this, most of all me." Sirius scoffed. **

"**Listen I am not going to spend the rest of the Summer defending myself to you. So I am going to simplify this for you. You're family, that you grew up with, was evil. But you aren't evil. You are a werewolf, so you have unnatural urges, abilities, that you control. You could easily be evil, but you're not. My father, who I have never met is evil. Not me. The Slayer inside me is a warrior for the light. I protect people. By definition not evil. Any questions? Good." with a flourish the tiny blonde walked out of the door with a grace only found in silent predators. "It doesn't matter if she's good or evil. I'm just glad she only our side." Remus muttered still staring at where she had stood only moments ago. **

"**I'm nice. They think I'm evil. My father is evil, so I must be to." Buffy scoffed to the empty bedroom. The loud crack alerted Buffy to her sudden company, Kretcher. "Why Mistress angry?" He patted a spot on the bed next to him. The teenage girl spite her rage crawled up into the arms of her best friend. "Why things be they way they used to be? You, Giles, Angelus, Me. Traveling around, defeating baddies. Always having each other. Instead….well this.. I hate everyone thinking I'm evil. I'm not." Buffy poured out to the aging house elf. Kretcher's heart broke when he couldn't help his mistress, like now. He just held her as he watched the memories of their past adventures flashed in front of her eyes, like they did so often nowadays. **

**After a few minutes Buffy pulled herself out of her self-pitying knowing that it wouldn't change her current situation or help her defeat her father. Just then a thought accord to her. 259? Pulling the calendar from under her bed, and started counting. Praying she was wrong. March 7. Her sixteenth birthday. Great. "Okay Kretcher We have, well I have, work to do. Spells to memorize. Potions to prefect, and tomes to devour. I do not have time to wallow." Kretcher watched as his mistress reined in her misery, doubt, and sadness and became the independent, fierce woman he knew. "Yes Mistress. Kretcher won't let anyone disturb you." Buffy giggled for she knew how effective he could be at doing just that. All those times he even kept Angelus at bay when she wanted privacy when she went through the very beginning of her "womanhood". "I'm sure you will. Now I am starved. Can you find me some lunch?" Eager to serve his mistress he readily agreed and disappeared. **

"**Really. Guarding her room like that. Honestly. Its been three weeks." Molly fumed in the kitchen while making dinner for the Order meetings. "Besides she needs to come to the meeting." She kept mashing the potatoes herself to release her stress. "Can't you order him to let one of us pass, Sirius?" Molly demanded slamming the masher down with such force. "Calm yourself Molly. Buffy is just fine." Dumbledore assured the red haired witch. "But what can she be doing locked away everyday. Its hardly healthy." Dumbledore smiled sadly at her. "Preparing for what is to come. The only way she knows how." His words did little to calm her fears, and doubts of the young slayer's self imposed imprisonment. "I've tied, Molly. After the first week. But he won't budge. To him she is his mistress." Sirius felt guilty for accusing her of being evil, and he was afraid it was because of him she locked her self away. "The Tiny Slayer is compiling some big power, Albus." Moody announced his electric blue eye trained on the ceiling. "I would keep to myself to if everyone believe I would turn evil at any moment. After everything being ripped away from me. Thrust in a new world, only to find you're not only not trusted except by a few people, but you no longer have your support system." All eyes turned to the bubble-gum pink haired member of this Order, Tonks. "What? You have to be thinking that too." She shrugged off their stares. Sirius's guilt swelled. Just then Kretcher hobbled into the kitchen, without his usual muttering. Without even looking at the other occupants of the kitchen the house elf scrambled around the kitchen fixing a sandwich for the young slayer.**

**Kretcher walked into the sunny room stepping over several tomes that had been scattered and discarded throughout the enlarged room. "Lunch Mistress." He called cheerfully, happy that his Mistress had finally come home to him. It was obvious she hadn't heard his arrival. He stared in awe as he watched as she picked up half a dozen throwing knives from the table and threw them with such deadly accuracy at the enchanted dummy without muttering a word. "Master Regules would be so proud." Kretcher praised. Buffy smiled sadly without moving her eyes from the target. "Oh food." Suddenly smelling the sandwich. "So what is Mistress reading today." "Well.." She took a rather large hungry bite. "I've been thinking. Everyone that went against old Voldy, always came at him with wand magic. So it makes me wonder how effective a windless attack would fare. So I have been bouncing around learning spells, jinxes, and curses and figuring out how I can use those along with my other teachings. Ya know." She had a faraway look, almost anguished. "What if it doesn't work?" Kretcher stared at his mistress in disbelief. Only a handful of times over all years had he seen her doubt her instincts. "Mistress do what mistress feels." Buffy gave the old elf a grateful hug before finishing the sandwich in two bites. **


	10. Chapter 9 All coming together

**Chapter 9- All coming together**

"**Its very strange Albus. Their has been no new abductions or Death Eater murders. Its very strange. As if they are waiting for something." Auther Wesley informed the Order. "Or someone." Auther added uneasily. "He is waiting to be reunited with his daughter. He won't do anything until he is." Severus sounded so sad in the prospect of Voldermort getting his hands on his energetic niece. "But he won't sit still forever. If she won't go to him. He will bring him to her. Its only a matter of time." Everyone stared. They each knew that the girl upstairs was no ordinary child but to hear that she was the sole reason the heated war was quiet was scary. "The school term will be starting again in only a matter of weeks. We can't send her back there. Not now. Not when he knows where she is. We just can't." Molly's mother side came to the forefront. "We have no choice. He doesn't know that we know. If we can keep tabs on her. Then when he makes his move, which its possible he very well may do it himself, we can may confront and defeat him once and for all." Bill Wesley, the eldest of the Wesley clan, gained enthusiasm and sprit throughout his spill. "Using the child as bait? Without her knowing?" Molly was appalled. "For one she isn't a child. She is more than able to hold her own. So she would be in very minimal danger, with all the protection we will provide. So technically there will be no real reason to tell her, that we are tailing her." Bill reasoned to console his mother. "I don't care if she is able, she is still a child." Molly insisted. **

"**She's right, you know." The sudden voice made everyone in the dimmed room jump. "Bloody Hell! How is she able to do that." Moody complained that yet again the slayer slipped beneath his magic eye, and his abilities to know everything about his surrounding at all times. "I'm just that good." She the teenage mocked slightly. "Did you really think that you could 'tail' me without me knowing? Did you really think you would be able to use me as bait without me knowing? Honestly." She chided with a smile. "I was born into this world for a purpose. Chosen to fight the darkness, that most of you will never see. I will, as I have told you already, do my job. My calling. My destiny. I will return to Hogwarts like planned. I will not let the threats of distant maybes, ifs, and could be's run my life. Never have, and not starting now. From infantacy I knew that by doing that you are turning the ifs, into when's." She walked towards the door but pause just before it. "You all see me as the Slayer, or the child of Voldermort. Or the Orphan thrusted into your world, but ask yourselves. Does labeling me help?" Then walked out leaving the Order of the Phoenix to puzzle over her words.**

**When Buffy trudged back to her room she found a letter waiting beside the fireplace.**

**Eager in hopes it was Draco she raced across the room, despite the incredible mess. **

_**Hey Baby, **_

_**I'm sorry that its taken this long to write. Believe it or not Professor Snape has been pushing me. Just to let you know. My dad is really pushing our relationship. I think he knows who you are. Great..(sarcasm) But I don't care. I love you for you. Smiles. I can't wait to see you again. Professor Snape still won't let me know when you will be able to visit, or be able to reply. Which really sucks. But I understand. I just have to like it. I miss you baby, and can't wait to see you. Until we do. I will see you in my dreams.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Drake**_

**Buffy sighed at the prospect to be still separated from the only boy she'd ever allowed herself to feel anything more than friendship with, but was ecstatic that he still proclaimed his love for her. Grinning, she threw self onto the bed, burrowing under the cover still clutching the letter. Choosing to forget her calling, her destiny, her future for a moment and gave her permission to do what Jenny wanted so much for her all those years ago. Act her age. Smiling, while reading the letter over and over Buffy acted like every other teenager in love **

"_**Buffy." Buffy followed the tiny voice through the thickly wooded area. Buffy could see flashes of light brown hair just ahead in the foliage. A young girl's giggles seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Buffy." The voice sang almost tauntingly. "Little girl lost, little girl confused. Little girl don't know which way to choose." The voice finally took form of a young girl about five as she approached Buffy. The child seemed familiar to the young slayer. "Dawn?" The girl giggled again as she twirled like all children do. "Buffy we've missed you." Dawn whined. "I've missed you too." Tears came to the Slayer's eyes. "You have to choose Buffy. You can't fight two wars at once. You will lose. You will lose everything." Buffy just stared at the child. When the scene changed she came face to face with Kendra, but Buffy knew better than to look around for Dawn. Knowing she was gone. "Time is running down. Sister. There is a choice to be made and you have to make it or all will be lost." The scene swirled again. **_

_**Buffy stared as Angelus sat on a headstone back in a cemetery they used to patrol back in Sunnydale California. But they hadn't been back there since she was ten.**_

_**His laughter brought her gaze back from its wonderings over the cemetery. She watched as he pulled a four year old blonde child on his lap. Buffy crept close completely enthralled. To see Angelus again even in a dream was almost more than she could bare. "I just want to let you know that is okay to be scared. Its that fear that lets us know that we are still on the right side. If you get comfortable you will get sloppy or worse become what you fear. Use the fear, but don't let it control you." She watched as the new slayer nodded not truly understanding his words but just felt better by the voice that said them. **_

**With a jolt Buffy shot awake still clutching the letter. "I'm not fighting two wars. Stupid confusing slayer dreams." Buffy grumbled. "They never come straight out and say. Hey you are going to die on your 16th**** birthday while fighting your dad. No they're all like ready for259 and choose your war. GEESH!" Frustrated with the lack of answers while more questions kept piling up. "Can't do anything about it now….Shields is the lesson today."**


	11. Chapter 11 Back to square one

Harry, Hermione, and the Wesley children arrived two weeks later already informed, and suspicious, of the young witch. They were expecting to find the grouchy house-elf pacing in front of her door with a pitch fork guarding his beloved mistress, but what they found instead completely disturbed them even more. Draco Malfoy sitting at the kitchen table with Professor Dumbledore

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ron yelled earning headslaps from several people. "Well Mr. Wesley I asked Mr. Malfoy to join us this afternoon. A well deserved break from his tedious summer studies." Dumbledore had his usual mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes at the prospect of Malfoy doing any kind of work, and was about to tell him so when Kretcher came shuffling into the room, humming, starting to gather lunch for the locked away slayer.

"Kreatcher I don't think I'm…" The sudden appearance of the recluse slayer and her surprise of the Gryffindor group made the kitchen go silent. Albus could actually feel the tension rise. "Kretcher can you take the new arrivals to their rooms please." Dumbledore suggested, trying to dissipate the tension a little, but no one moved. "What were you doing all summer locked in your room huh? Yeah we know all about that. Were you practicing spells to impress your father? Were you practicing bowing, teaching yourself new lies to tell us. To lure us into your web of deceit so you can hand Harry off to your Father." Ron spat venomously while everyone stared in shock. Buffy searched around the room as if looking for someone else. "You must be speaking to someone else like that. I mean what would your mother think about you verbally attacking someone without due cause." Buffy smirked as Ron visibly paled.

The slayer turned to ever increasing crowd as Remus and Sirius walked in, startled by Ron's yells. "I have done my best for two months. I have stayed under radar. I haven't patrolled longer than that. I have been patient. I took the sarcasm and the verbal abuse. Hell I even offered friendship. Still you treat me as a criminal. I haven't done anything. I don't plan on doing anything. For the final time, I never knew this Voldy guy. I didn't know of Harry until I came here. My only knowledge of this world was what Kreatcher told me of my mother. Sheez. I can't spend my entire life defending myself to you. My father was Giles. Angelus was my Guardian Angel. Those are the voices in my head. The ONLY reason that the world is still spinning right now is because of ME! And because of them. They trained me to save the world. Not to help destroy it. I preserve life. So what ever you may think of me. Know that." Buffy leveled her gaze at Dumbledore, who saw the rage burning bright. He alone knew just how lucky the young Wesley boy was that Buffy had such self control. "I am going to go patrol." Without waiting for any response they heard the front door slam. "Ron. Really." Hermione chastised.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked the still silent crowd. "Ron pissed off my girlfriend. The Slayer. The same slayer that had been practically caged for several months." Draco smirked at Ron's still paling face. "Not a smart move lad." was all Sirius said as he walked away. "I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Wesley. But you will be the one to inform both Professor Snape and your mother as to her sudden departure and why." With that Remus followed Sirius. Ron gulped.

"Well look at it this way. At least she is out of her room." Sirius tried to lighten the mood of the Emergency Order meeting. Molly gave the marauder a withering stare. "True she is out of her room. So now we just have a very pissed off Slayer witch walking around London while every Death Eater is out looking for her. Oh yea this is much better." Sarcasm dripped from Severus's voice. "I wouldn't come back if I were her." All eyes turned to the young bubble gum pink haired Auror. "Why do you say that dear." Albus also had been leading down trail of though. "Well look at it from her point of view, which I doubt any of us ever did. Everyone here treats here carefully, as if she were going to turn evil at any moment. She has offered her hand in friendship several times only for it to be thrown back in her face. Then for her 'protection' we told her no slaying in the forest. Then we even take that away, locking her away here with the people that hate her the most. Since day one she has been defending herself to us. But not one of us really tried to get to know her, well everyone except Draco. Albus, and Minerva. The only peace she has is when she locked herself in her room, only to be attacked every time she leaves it. Yea I wouldn't come back." Everyone suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Draco stared at the golden trio his ice blue eyes burning with suppressed rage. He had kept his comments about them to himself, because of the very woman they continually attacked. He scoffed at the distant memory of being jealous of their close knit friendship that until Buffy he himself hadn't experienced. "

"You can be really dense sometimes can't you Wesley. No matter what you threw at her, that girl, that wonderful woman, would never attack you back. She is right. She is the one with the most reason to hate the man, but also at the same time the one with the most reason to join him. She fights not only with you but herself to keep the darkness at bay. And what do you do. You drive her father into herself, and into that darkness. I know you don't trust her. That's all fine and dandy but you shouldn't jump to assumptions that could prove to be fatal for all of us. You clumsy Ulf just pissed of a powerful slayer witch. Think of it this way. If she really was evil, and really did want to join her father wouldn't she have just killed you then and there. Or better yet at school where she could have easily killed you and Granger before taking Harry to her father. Did she? NO! She tried to befriend you. She has no illusions about her strength against the dark. But she knows the more reasons she has to hold on the easier it will be. All you accomplished just now was making her slip backward. She knows that if we are going to defeat her father we can't be fighting amongst ourselves. Bloody Hell, I thought you would have at least figure that out after 6 YEARS! You had just pray that you didn't completely drive her away. Think about that. Would you want to help those that constantly hound and abuse you. Whatever her destiny and calling she is still a 15 year old girl." With that Draco rushed out to look for his beloved girlfriend.

"Stupid magical hypocrites." Buffy muttered. Even though she was still completely angry and hurt by the scene in the kitchen she couldn't help but feel at home on patrol. It had been too long. She smiled sadly at the fact it was the first time since her arrival at Grimmalwald Place that she felt at peace. Truly at peace. She was tired of being with people that really had no idea about her world, and the sacrifice that she had to make. Time and again. Shaking those depressing thoughts from her mind Buffy just smiled as she felt a vampire near by. Oh yea it had been way too long.

Quickening her pace she rounded the corner and skipped happily into a darken ally way. "Cajun, come on Cajun." Buffy cooed acting like she was looking for a lost pet. She glanced up and took in the aggravated vampire holding his dinner roughly against the brick wall. "Excuse me? Have you seen my dog?" Buffy loved playing up the innocent ploy. "Scam kid. Nobody saw your bloody dog." Pouting Buffy walked closer to the couple. "Well can you help me look. Please. I'm sure I saw him run down here." Cautiously she crept further still 'searching for Cajun'. Suddenly she stared at the vampire and just flat out studied him. She knew from experience it unnerved her prey. "What are you doing kid? Get out of here!" The woman hissed still unaware of the danger she was in. "I know you!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're mama's boyfriend." She smiled brightly before giving the woman a questioning look. "What are you doing with her? Did you and mama break up?" The woman was suddenly disgusted with the guy and pushed him away from her while he was still staring at the teenager. Huffing she scrambled from the ally shame seeping from her pores.

"NOW look what you did." He yelled before slipping into game face, preparing to give the young slayer a scare for letting his dinner get away. "Wait was that suppose to scare me? Let me help. Ahh. Oh me oh my. Somebody help." Buffy mocked, smiling. "You're gonna die now kid." Buffy just smiled as he lunged at her.

She could tell he was an old vampire for he fought well and was very strong, but that made the tango just that much better. She practiced all those hours of studying to use. Using many different combative spells both with her wand and wandless. After a half hour though she began to grow tired of him, smirking as she broke the nearby crate into a makeshift stake. It was at that point did he truly realize just who the powerful child in front of him was. "Slayer." He hissed just as the stake slid threw his chest and penetrated his unbeating heart. "Duh." The young slayer mocked as he turned to dust. "Never gets old." Buffy whispered before leaving the ally.


	12. Chapter 12 Slayer connection

**Buffy was riding out the high she always got after a good fight as she walked towards the park. Her smile grew slightly when she saw the old merry-go-round, and without warning she was pulled into the past.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Here Vampy." the fourteen year old Buffy cooed from her perch on top a mausoleum. It was well after midnight despite the distant horns the New York cemetery was completely quiet. Quickly coming to the decision to call an early night the young slayer started to make her way back to their apartment. "I wonder if I will ever be destined to be something easy? Normal? Mundane even?" She mused aloud. It was then that she felt something following her. She knew that she had felt the connection, sensation before but couldn't place it. But as she crossed the abandoned park when her musings were answered. Hard. A vampire slammed into her catching her completely unaware, forcing all the air from her lungs. "Guess not." She muttered before cursing her scattered brain. Buffy jumped back up prepared to fight, but was beat to the punch. Just then a girl a little older than her with long wavy dark hair appeared, and threw her out of the way. Amused Buffy perched agilely on the merry-go-round and watch the dark haired girl pinning the feeling now. The girl was another Slayer.**_

_**Curiously Buffy studying the girls technique and quickly summarized she hadn't been a slayer long. She took in the older girl's appearance. Leather pants, leather lace up top, black combat boots and a grace she recognized in Kendra and herself. It screamed, "predator'. "You alright kid." She sounded concern, approaching Buffy as if she were a wounded animal, but before Buffy could say anything a man in a three piece suit came blundering into view. Buffy was starting to wonder if all English people wore those hideous tweed suits. "Very good Faith, but your technique is still sloppy…" He trailed off when he noticed the small blonde teenager still perched on the child's playground toy. "uh…oh dear…" He muttered. "He's right. It was a little sloppy but all in all I was good." The two strangers wore identical faces of shock and suspicion. "So you're the new slayer. Awesome. I wasn't suspecting running into you so soon. I'm Buffy Summers." **_

_**Their eyes grew large as they took in the frail, YOUNG, looking girl before them. "You're Buffy Summers? As in the Slayer that has been activated for 5 years? That actually died and came back? That Buffy?" Faith looked as if she torn between awe and disbelief. "Yep." Buffy popped the 'p' giving the duo a bright smile. "Well Miss Summers let me introduce us. I am Wesley Windem-Price. I am the Watcher to Miss Faith Lehane here." Buffy wanted to snicker at the formal introduction and was quickly becoming convinced it was a British thing. "Listen why don't you call it a night. I am. I'm sure you are beat. I'm betting that Giles would love you meet you, trade stories, and such. You are welcome at the house. Come on." Smiling Buffy hooked arms with her sister slayer, pulling the older girl with her. **_

_**Just they before they opened the door the small slayer could tell Faith had sensed both Angelus and Kreatcher. "Just to warn you, any and everybody inside is a personal friend, and ally." Making sure Faith understood they walked inside. "I'm home!" Buffy yelled happily as she walked into the living room. Giles had his nose stuck in a book as usual, but Angelus wasn't in the room. "I also have company." With a start Giles snapped his head up and held the two under scrutiny. "This is Wesley Windem-Price, and this is Faith Lehane. The newest Slayer." Giles noticed the child hadn't stopped smiling since she walked through the door. "New Slayer, huh. You are most welcome. Come sit. Would you like some Tea?" Weather he meant to call Kreatcher or not the house elf came bustling into the room with his Mistress's usual after patrol tea. "Ah Mistress you home. And brought Guests. Kreatcher get more tea." **_

_**For a stunned moment the new comers just stared at the door Kreatcher disappeared behind. "What was that?" She demanded whirling on the younger slayer. "That is my friend Kreatcher. Known him my whole life. He's a house-elf." She explained calmly unfazed by the expected outburst. "House elf? Interesting. Obviously we have lots to discuss." Wesley tried act as if the small creature hadn't completely rocked his boat. "Yes we do. Come sit, Kreatcher will bring out some more tea." Buffy lead them to the couch just as she heard boots coming her way. "Ah Buffy, glad your back. I found that Alikis demons later. There is still time before Dawn to go get it." Angleus's soft voice called down the stairs, just as he reached the bottom. "Guys meet…" "Angelus!" Wesley squeaked before fainting. "Oh dear." Giles sighed.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

**Buffy smiled at the memorable meeting. They had talked long into the night, before it was decided Wesley return to London, to finish his Watcher training, leaving Faith in the care of Giles. **

**Standing Buffy stood wiping the tears from her eyes as she was slammed with a desire and need to meet the new slayer. To let her know that there was someone out there that knew the dangers, and understood the risks. That there was someone out there that she could talk to and that person would truly undertand. She knew from experience that sometimes, even though they try, Watchers were just unable to understand what it is like being a Slayer. Focusing on her desire and the connection Buffy felt herself being pulled. With a pop she was gone. **

**When she opened herself she found herself standing in front of the most unexpected person. "Miss Summers?" His voice convinced her she really was in front of him. "Hello Wesley."**


	13. Chapter 13The whole story

"Who and What the HELL are you?" A strong voice demanded angrily. The blonde smirked at the red head girl that was placed protectively in front of her watcher. "Well Wes, seems you finally found a Slayer that will actually mind you." Buffy joked but the young Watcher could see the pain in her eyes. Pain that hadn't been there the last time they met. "Lace Mitchells, this is Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Lace Mitchells, the latest in the Slayer line." Lace's bright green eyes slightly widened at the mention of the infamous Buffy. "No Way! I thought you died. ..Again." Lace pocketed her stake openly staring. "Gets easier every time." Buffy joked.

Lace turned to Wesley suddenly smiling broadly. "This totally qualifies for a good reason for an early patrol?" Wesley's head shake told Buffy that Lace asked this more than once. The blonde couldn't help but laugh for she remembered many times she had asked the same things. "Why is it Miss Summers that every time that I run into you on a patrol that you convince my Slayer to call an early night?" Wesley asked sternly but Buffy could see the beginning of a smile. "Just lucky I guess." She replied playfully. "Must be an American thing." Wesley sighed before nodding. "This will not become a habit, mind you. You are the slayer, with it comes responsibilities. Whether you like it or not." Yep same old Wesley.

Not taking the chance on him changing his mind. Lace locked arms with Buffy leading her away quickly leaving Wesley no choice but to follow muttering about how American Slayers didn't take their calling seriously.

Draco slammed the front door of Order's secret hiding place not caring about the screeching the Black's mother's portrait. "She bloody apprated." He yelled walking to the kitchen finding everyone eating dinner. The room went silent. "What do you mean?" Molly demanded concerned for the young girl. "I rounded a corner yelling for her, and then I watched her disappear. Pop, then gone. That's what I mean." He whirled onto Ron, rage blazing in his usually cold eyes. "You did this. If she doesn't come back. It will be your fault. I hope you are proud of yourself." Without another word he walked over to the fireplace and Flooed back to Hogwarts.

Ron slumped down in his chair really hoping to disappear with the looks he was getting, but he still felt he hadn't done anything so terrible. The twins stared at their younger brother scandalously. "Even we…" "…wouldn't have done that…" "Ronnikins." Then the pair left the room, not without throwing their younger brother a disgusted glare.

Buffy smiled at the slightly older girl that was sitting in front of her. "So now that patrol has officially ended…"Giving Wesley an amused smile. "We can talk. Where are we?" Buffy leaned back getting comfortable knowing this was going to be a long talk. "Cleveland. There is a Hellmouth here." Buffy just smiled remembering the adventures on her own hellmouths. "How old are you Lace?" "17." She seemed so excited, but Buffy couldn't help but be saddened knowing that surely her life would end while she is so young. That _was _a slayer thing. "What about you Buffy tell me a little about you? I mean it isn't everyday you meet another Slayer. And the only thing I knew about you was that you were called when you were like 11 or something? And you met Wesley while he was another slayer, Faith I think, yea Faith, when he was her watcher." Buffy smiled at the red haired slayer's rapid fire antics. Something she had missed from her friend Willow.

"Actually I was called when I was 9, and I am now 15. I was raised by Angelus after he rescued me from an orphanage when I only a few months old. I had recently found my mother's brother. I have met two other slayers besides you, both have died. I met Wesley Windom-Price here." Smiling sweetly. "When I ran into his slayer Faith in New York while we were both on patrol. Wesley and My watcher Giles both believed that Faith would be better off being trained by the existing Slayer. So Wesley went back to England to be our link in the Council. Our go between as you will. And now here I am. What about you what is your story." Lace just stared at stranger in complete shock. "Oh no, you aren't getting off that lightly. This is share time sister. Now spill." Buffy laughed loving having female company again, especially with someone that shared her unique insight to the darkness of the world.

"Okay. Lets see I'm told it all started when I was only two years old and my mother arrived at my godfather, Regules Black's, house, with me, in a panic…"

Many hours and cups of tea later when Buffy's legendary tale was finished the veteran slayer noticed that Wesley's eyes were struggling to will the tears away now that he truly knew what had happened to his first slayer. She had heard him gasp a few times during the tale when he finally learned the true account of Buffy's adventures. She saw the pity and sympathy burning deep in his chocolate eyes but she had to let them know. She had to let Lace know that there was someone that knew exactly what the slayer life was really about, that there was someone that had gone through the same thing that she was.

"So let me get this straight. Your dad was this mega evil wizard. "

"Yep. "

"And your mom was a follower until she figured out that he was going to kill her after you didn't need her anymore. "

"Yep"

"So she took you to her best friend, your godfather, who was also a disgraced follower, who in turn sent you here, with a house elf."

Buffy nodded at her questioning glance.

"Krecher, right?"

"Yea Krecher. He was there for it all, and always will be. My most constant companion." Buffy smiled fondly.

"You then were adopted so to speak by Angelus, who raised you."

"Yep."

"You were then called at the age of 9. "

"Not a whole lot of fun let me tell you. "

"Your Original Watcher was Merrick, who died months later, only to be replaced by Giles. "

"Both great men and Watchers. "

"You have met and traveled with both Slayers Kendra and Faith who are now dead."

"Kendra was strictly by the book until she met me." Buffy laughed.

"You have traveled all over the world gaining and losing friends."

"You will too."

"Giles was married to a Gypsy named Jenny and they had a daughter named Dawn."

"Never met a nicer lady, or saw a cuter kid."

"All three of them are now dead. " Buffy just nodded sadly.

"You ,yourself, have died twice now."

"Not as cool as you might think." She joked.

"You recently met your godfather's brother, Sirius, and your mother's brother, Severus. "

"Yep. They really have to update their naming system."

"You are now attending a magical school to train your magical heritage."

"In a real live castle."

"And you have slayer dreams of your final and most important battle yet. Against your revived Father." Buffy nodded sadly after listing to her life recalled it somehow seemed sadder then when she actually lived it. "And I thought my life had been rough." Lace joked weakly, unsure how to respond to the wondrous story.

They could see the pink of sunrise streaming through the large bay window and the two slayers stood and just watched the night fade away into the promise of a new morning. "Will you stay and go on patrol with me tonight? I would love to see you in action." Lace's hopeful eyes made Buffy smile before crumbling with a yes. Happily the two slayers bunkered down in the pallet made on the living room floor. Neither, not understanding why, wanted to be away from the other during their sleep.

"Must be a slayer thing." Wesley whispered softly as he turned off the light and went to bed himself.


	14. Chapter 14 left behind

****_I want to thank all those that have reveiwed and have stayed with the story. I want to thank Thenchick for the inspiration of Samantha._**

Draco woke up with Krecher smiling at him. "Krecher what are you doing here?" He demanded suddenly awake. "Mistress Buffy wanted Krecher to give Master Malfoy this." The old creature held out a letter, smiling his creepy lopsided smile. Draco couldn't help but smile at the old house-elf's cheerful devotion to Buffy while he is completely disagreeable to any one else.

"Thank you Krecher." The devoted servant bowed before disappearing. "He's so strange." Draco chuckled before opening the letter

"My Drake,

I'm sorry that I left yesterday like I did. I just couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't stand there and let that boy attack me anymore. Grrrr. So I left before I showed him what a slayer is really like.

Anyway, don't worry about me, love. I am safe and with friends. I will not however be returning to that house. I just can't.

I can't tell you where I am only that you shouldn't worry about me. It feels so good to be a slayer again. Of just DOING something. Kreacher knows where I am if you need to get a hold of me before the start of term. This happily is only two days away. I will meet you on the platform.

Oh before I forget please take care of Giles and Angelus for me while I'm gone. I really don't trust those do-gooders to take proper care of them.

I miss you my love. I will see you soon. Stay out of trouble, and be safe.

Love, Buffy."

Draco re-read the letter smiling happily that she was doing ok. It also pleased him to no end to know that she really didn't like the idea of her pets being in the hands of her tormentors. In that moment it dawned on him that he wouldn't get to see her for two more days. True they had spent most of the summer out of contact but Draco had taken comfort in knowing exactly where she was. Now she could be anywhere in the world. Literally. "Where are you my treasure?" Draco whispered softly staring out of the window.

* * *

Wesley walked into the living room hours later expecting to find both slayers still asleep, since he knew like most nocturnal beings slayers weren't morning people, but instead he found Buffy sitting on the couch staring at Lace sadly.

"I ruined her life." Buffy's whispered statement stunned the young watcher. She gave a small smile before rising gracefully and walking towards the kitchen. Even though Wesley lived and trained a slayer himself he couldn't help but feel in awe of the young woman's grace, and poise.

Wesley bit his tongue until the seated at the kitchen table out of the sleeping slayer's range. "What do you mean by you ruined her life? She couldn't be happier right now that she got to meet you." Buffy just smiled sadly at the older man. "Who's Samantha?" the question took the watcher by surprise. "How do you know about her?" "I heard Lace whispering her name as she slept. Who is she?" Wesley took off his glasses and sighed as he wiped down the lenses. "Giles used to do that all the time." Buffy whispered softly.

"Who is Samantha?" Wesley whispered the question softly to himself. "Samantha to put it lightly is or was Lace's world." Buffy gave him a look that told him he wasn't getting away with saying only that. "Before she was called Lace was like your average teenager. She was a cheerleader, a straight A student, very popular, and wonderful parents. She had the world at her fingertips. But her single favorite person was her younger sister, Samantha. Despite her being only 12 years of age she was Lace's best friend. The week I spent studying her before informing her of her calling I could see the bond.

We stayed in her hometown, Hamilton I think, for three weeks after her calling before moving here. For a small town there was a high vampire population. Every night after patrol she would sneak into Samantha's room and watch her sleep, for she knew we would leave soon. Then one night Lace was injured and Samantha walked in while Lace was dressing her wounds. The poor child had woken up from a nightmare. It was then Lace couldn't take the secret anymore.

She told Samantha everything. About being a Slayer, and all that it entails. She even told her the legend of the Slayer Buffy." Wesley chuckled at the memory of Lace retelling her sister's reactions hours later. "Samantha did something that very few people have ever done. She accepted everything on faith. I think that is why she trains as hard as she does. To her every girl is Samantha.

We left that Texas town almost six months ago but I can tell she still misses Samantha dearly. As much as I would love to send her there for a visit I can't. She is needed here just too much for her to be gone. Even for a few days." Wesley pulled his glasses off once more as he snapped himself back into reality.

Buffy's mind starting spinning its wheels as she just sat there. "Being a slayer was never a big change for me. I mean I had grown up with a vampire my whole life. The only difference was that I got stronger. But for someone like Lace, to go from sunshine and daisies to darkness and death. I'm bet it was really hard. And to leave your sister behind on top of that.

I remember sometimes I would be so worried about Dawn and Jenny at the house that I wouldn't be concentrating on the patrol. Nearly got me killed, worrying about them. If she worries about Samantha too much, she may not be so lucky. I bet it kills her not knowing if her sister is truly ok. Samantha needs to be under the protection of the slayer. You know that right?" Buffy could see Wesley was slightly confused on her shot-gun style of speech at the moment. "If bad guy finds out just how close Samantha and Lace were, and that Samantha is virtually unprotected they could use her against Lace." It was that moment that Lace walked groggily into the kitchen.

"Why are you two up so early?" Lace whined as the clock flashed noon. "Habit." the duo replied at the same time, causing Buffy to smile. She really liked this new looser Wesley. "Lace what do you say about a day trip? Just you and me?" the older slayer stared at the younger girl smiling. "Sure Buff, what did you have in mind? The mall? The museum? Or did you want to see where the hell mouth is?" Only to another slayer would that have made sense. "No I was thinking more like going to Hamilton."

Buffy waited for a heartbeat before Lace processed what she had asked. "For real?" The look on the red- haired girl's face made Buffy want to cry for happiness too. "For real." Buffy whispered back leaving the poor Wesley to stand there gaping like a gold fish. Lace squealed before sprinting out of the room. "I promise to have her back before Patrol." Buffy teased.

***********************************************************************************************

* * *

"Can we trust her?" Harry's sudden voice startled his daydreaming godfather. "I'm sorry Harry. What did you say?" Harry walked over slowly trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to know. He sunk down beside the remaining Brother. "I know that everyone says that she is supposed to be good. A protector of sorts. And yes she did offer friendship, never once trying to convince me to turn evil or nothing like that. Besides dating Malfoy, and locking herself in her room for two months, she hasn't DONE anything evil or bad. But that doesn't change that fact that she is indeed a volatile Slayer AND Voldermort's daughter. What I want to know is…Do you trust her? Should I trust her?"


	15. Chapter 15 Have faith

"I never want to do that again." Lace tried to make the world stop spinning long enough to focus on a laughing Buffy. "It gets easier." Buffy assured the older slayer once she had composed herself, but Lace gave a glare of disbelief. "It does." Buffy smiled still trying not to laugh again.

"So where are we going?" Buffy sensed the need for a topic change. Lace glanced around smiling as if she was finally convincing herself she was really home. The older slayer suddenly felt absolutely giddy, and right then and there began spinning in circles. Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the display. "Ah. It feels so good to be home." Lace sang happily before skipping back to Buffy's side. "Thank you so much." She whispered softly making Buffy smile. "What are sister's for." Buffy quipped. "Speaking of sister's…Which way?" Lace just smiled before walking down a narrow footpath.

The girls followed the narrow path that ran beside a small creek, before hoping over backyard fences, and keeping to unlit side streets. "You really did live a small town." Lace just smiled before maturely sticking out her tongue. "This way." Lace continued to walk until coming to an abrupt halt in front a house. To Buffy it looked like heaven. With it two stories, wrap around porch, white picket fence, and two car garage, it was exactly what Buffy would've wanted it she wasn't the slayer.

"What's the plan?" Lace turned towards the younger slayer. "Well school doesn't start for another few days at least. She may be home. Mom and dad are probably at work. So, ring the doorbell?" Shrugging Buffy swiftly ran onto the porch ringing the doorbell before Lace could process.

"BUFFY! I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Lace hissed as she hurried to Buffy's side. "Too late." Buffy chirped. "HOLD ON!" A voice from inside. "What if this was a bad idea? What if they hate me? What if Samantha never wants to see me again? What if my mother is home?" Lace started to freak out. "Listen to me. The only one you wanted to see was your sister right?" Lace nodded. "I don't think your parents are home in the middle of the morning. I don't think your sister hates you, not when she understood why you were leaving. Now no more what if's they will drive you and me crazy. It will fine. You'll see." Buffy assured her as the footfalls approached the door. "Sorry about that…Lace?" The young girl's smile faded away slowly, but her eyes never wavered. "Hello, Samantha."

Buffy watched as the two sisters stared at one another. She just watched as Samantha stood completely frozen at the sight of her missing sister. Emotions flew across the young girl's face so fast that even the Slayer's eyes had trouble reading all of them. "Are you really here?" Samantha's voice was quiet almost as if she were afraid to speak to loud in case she was sleeping. "I'm really here, sweetie." Without warning the smaller Mitchells sister launched herself into a flying leap, landing in her sister's arms. "Are you here to stay?"

"No, this is only a visit. I Oh, Samantha. I've missed you." Buffy could see the tears welling up in both girls' eyes as Lace held on tighter. "Oh, I've missed you so much. I love you so much. I can't believe I'm really here." Both girls were crying freely now. Uncaring about anything but them. "Please don't let me wake up if this is a dream." Samantha whispered into her sister's shoulder still unable to accept her sister was truly there. "It isn't a dream, Sammie." Lace used her old nickname making the younger girl smile, undoubted from distance memories coming back. Lace held her sister out at arm's length but didn't let go, giving the younger girl a thorough look over, before clinging her to her chest once more. Smiling.

Buffy just stared in fascination at the reunited siblings. She could feel the love and relief seeping off them both. She was amazed and slightly jealous. Sure she had sister slayers, and close friends. But somehow with the two sisters it was different. Lace got to see Samantha again after saying a goodbye. Lace had someone in her life that wasn't connected to the darkness. She had someone that would anchor her to the light, and the good. In that moment Buffy vowed to give Lace all the help she would need to survive as long as she can. There was something about the scene that made, about a Slayer clinging for dear live to a sister that made Buffy determined to make sure the tiny girl wouldn't have to lose her sister for a long long time.

"I hate to break this up, but I think we should take this inside before Lace here is recognized." Samantha jumped away from her sister by Buffy's sudden appearance. "HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU!?" The younger girl stepped between the two slayers in an effort to protect her older sister. "She's cute, Lace. She's like a mini you." Buffy smiled. "I'm Buffy Summers." She watched as confusion and sudden recognition swam across her freckled face.

"Your Buffy Summers? As in THE Buffy Summers?…I pictured you bigger?…and older? And dead?" Buffy just smiled at the usual comments she got. "Yes I am that Buffy. But introductions and stories are best left for once we are inside. I see the mailman coming and I am fairly certain in a small town like this he will recognize Lace which would be bad." Samantha suddenly came to life and ushered the two slayers inside. Casting a wary eye down the lane before smiling brightly. Her sister was home.

* * *

"I have known Miss Summers for many years, Severus. She will be fine." Severus jumped from the suddenness of the Headmaster's voice. He had been staring into the fire as if to will the young slayer home. "What if he finds her? What if she's hurt? I'm not used to feeling this helpless." The older wizard just smiled sadly. "I remember many nights when I would be visiting her watcher, Rupert. Sometimes we would wait well pass dawn just to make sure she was safe. But she always came home." Severus turned his head sharply towards Albus. "One day she won't. She voices that fact very clearly. Slayers don't live long." The outburst left the pale wizard breathless. "As unfortunate and cruel, that of a life of a slayer, we cannot change it. It is true one night she will meet her end. But have faith. I do not believe it is this night. Buffy still has things to do, and she is just stubborn and determined enough to fight until they are finished."

"Have faith. My only niece, whom I just begun to know is now out there somewhere. Being a Slayer. Being hunted by the Death Eaters, and who knows what else. And all you can say is 'have faith'! She will die, and soon. It's a fact Albus. And all you can say is "she will live until everything is finished." Severus stared out of the cloudy window with tears in his eyes. "It isn't fair. She is just a girl. My niece. My only connection to Selene. BLOODY HELL,, what if she really doesn't come back? Don't you really care, or is she just another pawn to you?"

Dumbledore just stared after Severus as he walked away angrily. Severus's words had stung, but didn't take them to heart he knew the young man was just worried. They all were. It wasn't until she had come to live at Hogwarts did he realize just how important she was to him. "You have no idea how much I care." he whispered to the empty room.

__________MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS________________

"Harry asked me if he should trust her." Remus didn't have to ask who 'her' was. "What did you tell him?" Remus put down his book to stare at his old friend. "I told him to trust his instincts, like James always did. James had really good instincts." Sirius smiled at their more mischievous days. "This is true he did." The werewolf could feel that Sirius just need an ear right now. "But I'm supposed to give him advice. It's what god-father's are suppose to do. Finally, when I get my chance for some real, soul reaching advice I tell him to figure it out for himself. What if his instincts are wrong? What if she really is dangerous and she winds up killing him or worse? What if he decides not to trust her and that's tips her to go evil? What if that is her breaking point?" Sirius could feel the thousands of 'what if's surround and try to drown him.

"I've never been so confused by one girl. The lines used to be so clear. If you had death eater parents, you became a death eater. Or supported them in some way. But HER, I mean she is the daughter of the man responsible of everything. The daughter of the man that killed Prongs. Yet she claims to be nothing like him. A champion of light she called herself." Remus stood and walked over to his miserably confused and angry friend.

"We cannot blame her for what her father did. As for her being the daughter of He-who-shall-not-be-named, you yourself are a son of a death eater supporter, yet here you sit. She was right about that. And I wouldn't worry too much about Harry. I think he has proven several times that his instincts' are dead on. Buffy on the other hand.." Remus had to stand once more and began to pace as he pondered the tiny blonde tornado. "I think that she is at a cross roads right now. I heard Draco tell Harry, Hermione, and Ron that. 'She has no illusions about her strength against the dark. But she knows the more reasons she has to hold on the easier it will be. All you accomplished just now was make her slip backward'….I wonder how much of a strain these past few months have been on that strength?" Sirius whipped his head up to stare at Remus.

"What do you mean?" He didn't really want his friend to confirm what he was thinking. "Well she has been basically stripped of all the reasons she had for holding out, for not letting the slayer's killer instinct to completely take over. We took her and caged her. We allowed the trio treat her as they did, and we were no better as we tried to pretend she wasn't here. Kretcher, Draco, Sni..Severus and her two pets are her only companions now. I just wonder, if she really was on the fence about which team to choose, since now is the time for her to commit to a team, if we influenced her into his arms?" Remus was surprised at his ramble unsure of when he came to the conclusions himself. Sirius just closed his eyes as Remus echoed his expressed thoughts, and worries. "And you said not to worry about Harry." He muttered darkly.

"You want to know something strange though?" Sirius wondered aloud as he joined Remus standing in front of the fire. "What isn't strange right now." Remus joked slightly trying to raise the suddenly gloom. "Despite everything I think and feel about her I'm worried about her. Not if she's running to He-who-must-not-be-named, but if she really ok. She throws me in every which direction but for some reason I'm worried she might be hurt out there. Isn't that weird?. " Sirius stared at his friend with his famous smirk on his lips as if to play it off, but Remus could see the real concern in his eyes. "I think that she is beginning to grow on you, and I think that you just answered your own question. I think your guts already trust her, and are just waiting for the rest of you to catch up." Remus said lightly feeling better about his own feelings and doubts about the child. Still glad she was on their side, and just hoped she stayed that way.


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
